A Year to Remember
by Marian the Librarian
Summary: AU:As the rebel Harry Potter unintentionally gets to know the geeky Hermione Granger, Harry begins to realize that what he always needed may have been right in front of him all along. AlWaYz read ANs for your benefit. RR!
1. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters or the Walk 2 Remember story line.  
  
Summary: Harry's always been the rebel without a cause, until he gets in trouble anyway. Now he spends most of his time hanging out with the largest geek he knows: Hermione Granger. Hermione has always been different, but as Harry unintentionally gets to know her, he begins to realize that what he's always needed was right there in front of him.  
  
A/N: I've wanted to write this story for a long time. I've been working on it for a while. If you've seen or read A Walk to Remember, you probably know what will happen, but I urge you to read this anyway. It's kind of long but I hope it will be a story worth reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Year to Remember  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
When I was seventeen, my life changed forever. I never thought that year would turn out like it did. Not everyone believes me when I say this. But that's because no one experienced what I had. No one experienced what she had. I've rarely told my story to anyone. It's not something that can be explained in a paragraph or two. This is the story of one year that changed my life completely and the story of one girl that changed my soul forever. I will try not to leave anything out. At some points, you may laugh, at others you may cry. But this is my story. This is her story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's it gonna be this time Dumbledore? Detention for a week with Snape? Or will you bring Lockhart back to torture me?"  
  
"Harry," the old man sighed, "sit down."  
  
The rugged looking green-eyed teenager slumped down into a black leather armchair to his right. He crossed his arms and stared darkly into the light blue eyes of the elderly man across from him. They sat in silence for five minutes or so, having an unspoken staring contest. Finally the old man with long white hair spoke up.  
  
"Harry, do you think I made you Head Boy for a reason?"  
  
Harry sat silently for a moment, actually thinking about what he was going to say.  
  
"Because I'm Harry Potter?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him crossly.  
  
"Not because you're Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived,'" he said sternly, "but because you are Harry Potter, the boy who every student looks up to no matter how old they are. But now I am seriously considering taking that back."  
  
"Professor, it was just a prank," Harry said lazily, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began in the same cross tone, "it was not just a prank. Collin Creevey is paralyzed for life. No magic can fix that."  
  
"He didn't have to jump," Harry protested, extremely annoyed that he was wasting his time. "What are you going to do? Expel me?"  
  
"Harry, I've let you off the hook countless times. I could have expelled you years ago but I didn't. And you want to know why? Because I had faith in you." Dumbledore let those last, few words ring in Harry's ears for a moment. Harry rolled his eyes, acting like he didn't care. But deep down, he did. "Now I'm going to give you one last chance. If you blow it, you're out of Hogwarts for good."  
  
"Fine, fine," Harry replied, standing up to leave, "I'll be a good little boy and make my dead parents proud. Are you happy?"  
  
"Harry, I'm not done. Sit down."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped an inch. What more could there possibly be? The guilt trip was good enough. He sighed deeply and sat down again. His midnight black hair fell in front of his emerald eyes but he didn't bother to brush it back. He didn't want to look into Dumbledore's eyes again.  
  
"In punishment for your thoughtless actions," the white haired man began, "you will join your fellow Head Girl in the activities you are supposed to be involved in. That includes tutoring the younger students on the weekends, even if it means missing a trip to Hogsmeade. You are to be involved with the youth theater group that was started this year, aiding Professor Sinistra where she needs help most. You will be of any service to any teacher that needs you, and you will do it all for the mere satisfaction that it brings."  
  
"C'mon Professor!" Harry exclaimed furiously. "I have a life and a reputation to uphold. I'll never have time to hang out with my friends."  
  
"May I suggest Harry that you make new friends."  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore in utter disbelief. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. Out of his seven years of misconduct at Hogwarts, this was by far the worst punishment he had ever received. He was Harry Potter; he didn't have to be treated like this.  
  
"Make new friends?" Harry asked stubbornly. "Like who? That geeky Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Miss Granger may not be as well known as you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said furiously, "but with what she has done at this school, she is much more deserving of being Head Girl than you are of being Head Boy." He sat behind his desk, glaring at Harry. He hadn't called him Mr. Potter in such a long time. And not once had he ever glared like that. The sweet tinkle in his eyes had left. They were now dark, and angry; something Harry had never seen before.  
  
"You start tomorrow," Dumbledore continued, "you may go."  
  
Harry stayed seated for a few more moments, not really believing what had just happened to him. He slowly got up from his chair and made his way to the door.  
  
"And Harry, don't mess up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have to join that shitty drama club? And tutor on weekends?"  
  
Harry sighed deeply, and nodded to his best friend, Ron Weasley.  
  
"Dude," Ron said coolly, "just ditch."  
  
"I can't," Harry sighed again.  
  
"What's Dumbledore gonna do? Expel you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," the red head said shortly. He paused for a moment before he went on. "Then I guess we'll see each other at lunch and junk. But dude, the gang won't be the same without you."  
  
"I know. But you know what else that wiseass told me? He said I should make new friends."  
  
Ron looked as though he had just been slapped. He blinked a few times and then looked at Harry, completely appalled.  
  
"Make new friends? How much better can you get than me? Oh, shit. Wait 'til I tell Draco that. He'll probably have his father come up to the school and demand that 'Mr. Harry Potter is unleashed from his servant work.'" Ron began to laugh hysterically, thinking that his impersonation of their friend's father was actually funny.  
  
"It's not that funny," Harry said gloomily, staring at the raging fire in front of him.  
  
"What's not that funny?"  
  
Harry turned around to see his other best friend, Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his slut, Ginny Weasley. Even though she was Ron's sister, nothing else could describe her more kindly. Ron and his brothers even admitted it, and sometimes wondered where they went wrong, jokingly of course.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Harry asked, though it wasn't much of a surprise to see him in the Gryffindor common room anyway.  
  
"Gin," Draco replied shortly, nodding towards the red head that was hanging off of him. "So what's Ronnie laughing at this time?"  
  
Harry sighed and began to explain his punishment for the whole Collin Creevey ordeal. Draco listened intently, even though Ginny tried to get his attention by licking his ear and kissing his neck. When Harry finished telling the trauma, Draco stood up outraged, making Ginny land on the floor.  
  
"Draco!" she whined.  
  
"Later Ginny!" he snapped. He then began to pace around the room. "We can get him back. He can't do this to you, to us! This is our last year! How are we gonna plan the big finale prank without you? Damn, that Dumbledore always finds a way to punish us. God! We have to get him back. It's as simple as that."  
  
"And get the whole gang expelled?" Harry replied. "Like that's a brilliant idea. Your best yet in fact!"  
  
Draco slumped onto one of the couches next to Harry and stared at the fire, thinking. A few minutes later he let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Well, we'll still see ya at lunch and stuff."  
  
"Thanks Drake, you're a real pal," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Just then the portrait hole swung open and in stepped the one and only, Hermione Granger. Ron spotted her first and let out a loud groan. Harry and Draco turned and groaned as well.  
  
"Hi guys," Hermione said cheerily when she reached the small group, "where's the rest of the gang?"  
  
"Not here," Ginny said coldly, still sulking about being turned down by her boyfriend.  
  
"I see," Hermione replied. She was quiet for a moment and soon realized that no one was going to talk to her. "Well, umm, it's getting pretty late. I just wanted to let you know Harry, tutoring starts at 8:00 A.M. sharp." She got no response. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in the library then. 'Night everyone." She turned on her heel and made her way up to the girls dormitory, her wavy brown hair bobbing along the way.  
  
"See you tomorrow in the library then," said Ron, in a high pitched, mocking voice. They all laughed, except Harry. He was staring at the staircase, where Hermione had last been. His mind was swarming with so many different thoughts and emotions. He couldn't believe he would actually have to breathe the same air as her, on a weekend. This was supposed to be his year, but it was already falling apart. He stood up abruptly and started walking towards the opposite staircase, which led to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"See you tomorrow in the library!" Ron called out to him, making Ginny and Draco and a few other people around him snort with laughter. Harry ignored him, verbally. Instead, he simply raised a single finger up in Ron's face and then disappeared into his dorm room, making Ron laugh even harder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-:- K, that's chapter 1. Hope you liked it. It was sort of an intro chapter. It will get somewhere soon. Please be patient with me. Please review as well, in case you have an suggestions at all. I want to know what you think. Thanks for taking your time to read this! Toodles! ~MtL -:- 


	2. From Worse to Slightly Better

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story line.  
  
A/N: If you all are reading this, thank you. The play that Harry and Hermione are doing is called "Everyman." My brother was in the play a couple years back. It's somewhat Shakespere but not entirely. The director of the play adapted it and modernized it a bit. Harry's character, Everyman, is a rockstar who turned against the world. Hermione's character, Good Deeds, is Everyman's ex-girlfriend who he left on the streets when he became famous. In a later chapter I'll explain the story to you.  
  
  
  
A Year to Remember  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry ran into the library, out of breath. He had over slept and was already fifteen minutes late. His hair was tousled, though it didn't look much different than any other day, and his eyes looked glazed over, as if ready to fall asleep at any moment. Hermione spotted him immediately and made her way up to him.  
  
"Early isn't it?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Better late than never," Harry grumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"That's true," Hermione agreed. She stared at the floor and they were silent for a moment. Harry thought she looked nervous and couldn't help but watch her. She finally looked up at him and her deep brown eyes connected with his green ones. She was a very plain girl and there was nothing extraordinary about her looks, except her eyes maybe, Harry noticed. Brown was a common color but Hermione's eyes seemed deeper, like she was always thinking of something of importance.  
  
"You'll be working with Dennis Creevey today," she went on, gesturing to a small boy sitting alone in the corner of the large room. "He hasn't exactly been on top of things all year, but since his brother's. accident, he has refused to do any school work at all. In fact, he hasn't even been speaking. We figured maybe you can get through to him, since he's looked up to you all these years and everything."  
  
Harry sighed. Dennis was a fourth year student that had been obsessed with Harry for quite some time. But since Collin's accident, Harry supposed that Dennis wouldn't even want to look at Harry. And he was right.  
  
"C'mon Dennis," said Harry, a half hour into the lesson, "it's not as complicated as it seems. Potions isn't really magic. It just has magical ingredients. Now, what do you think the last major ingredient for an Age Defying Potion is?"  
  
"Man, I think this is bullshit!" Dennis shouted. He stood up abruptly and made his way out of the library, everyone's eyes watching him. Once he left, everyone turned to Harry, who sat back in his seat and sighed.  
  
"That makes two of us," he muttered. He looked up and saw Hermione watching him closely. She quickly looked away when she knew that he saw her. Her brown hair fell in her face so Harry couldn't see her expression. He sighed again and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a Hogsmeade weekend and after a draining four hours of tutoring, Harry made his way outside and was just on time to get into the last available carriage.  
  
"Wait up!" a voice called from behind him. Harry turned, just as he was getting in and saw Hermione Granger stopping beside him. "Do you mind if I go with you?" she asked sweetly. "I haven't been to Hogsmeade in a while and this is the last carriage."  
  
Harry shrugged and got inside, Hermione behind him. They sat in silence most of the way to town. Harry gazed out the window, not wanting to look at Hermione, in case she wanted to start a conversation. But she spoke up anyway.  
  
"Are you going to go visit Collin Creevey?"  
  
Harry looked at her darkly and then turned his attention back to the passing trees.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," she continued, "you know, Madam Pomfrey said that he's not in critical condition anymore. And he'll be able to return to classes in about a month."  
  
"You certainly know how to make conversation," Harry said to her angrily.  
  
Hermione sat silently and stared at her feet.  
  
"Look," Harry went on, for the first time not enjoying Hermione's silence, "he never had to jump."  
  
"It's called peer pressure."  
  
"And what would you know about that?" Harry asked her. "Did you read about it in that little bible of yours? Where is it anyhow? Did it finally fall apart from reading it so much?"  
  
Hermione shut her eyes for a moment. Harry thought she might cry but she didn't.  
  
"Please don't act like you know me," she whispered.  
  
"Oh, but I do," Harry answered her, "We've been at the same school and have lived in the same house for seven years. Why, you're Hermione Granger. You're the smartest student in the school and every teacher's pet, which isn't exactly a bad thing, but not something to brag about. You have exactly two hairstyles, up, and down. Oh, oh, and yeah, in your free time, you like to tutor on weekends and read your little bible for fun. Now how does that sound?"  
  
Hermione stared at Harry through his whole speech and then shrugged.  
  
"Sounds pretty predictable to me," she answered, "but it's nothing I haven't heard before."  
  
Harry looked at her strangely.  
  
"You don't care what other people think about you?" he asked.  
  
"No," Hermione put simply. The carriage had long since stopped in front of the village pub. They locked eyes for a moment before Hermione slipped out of the carriage without a word. Harry stared after her, pondering her answer, before his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Hey, he lives!" Ron shouted to the gang as they crowded around Harry's carriage. "You coming out or what, dude?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed his friends inside the pub, The Three Broomsticks, and found their regular seats in the back. The gang, which they were called, consisted of Harry and Ron, Draco and Ginny, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown, who happened to be Harry's old girlfriend. All were Gryffindors, with the exception of Draco. He used to be their enemy, but in fifth year he crossed over and had been Harry's best friend ever since. They cracked jokes and made useless conversations as they drank their butterbeer.  
  
"What's the deal with that Hermione Granger chick?" Ginny asked, nodding to the brunette that had just entered the pub.  
  
"She's a freak, that's the deal," Lavender replied, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Harry doesn't think so," Ron joked, "didn't you see how he just gazed after her when she left the carriage?"  
  
The whole group started to laugh, except Harry. He instead was watching Hermione order a butterbeer.  
  
"Good God Harry," Draco said, "there's nothing to look at. I mean c'mon, the chick's a total loser."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Harry answered, though he wasn't quite sure at all. He didn't look at Hermione for the rest of the hour that they were there, until they decided to leave. He glanced at her on his way out and realized that she was staring back at him. She immediately looked away and a soft shade of red flushed across her cheeks. Harry shook his head as he stepped outside. A girl like her sure could drive a guy mad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, you will play the part of Everyman, and Hermione, you will be Good Deeds."  
  
"What?!" Harry shouted, outraged.  
  
"Do you have something to add Mr. Potter?" Professor Sinistra asked him, looking at him over her clipboard.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Harry said angrily, standing up. "I'm not going to act. I'm here to aid my services but I'm not going to act."  
  
"You're services are needed to play the leading role, Harry," the professor said to him sternly.  
  
"I'm not going to be in a frickin' play! I'm not!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, you don't have a choice. Now sit down."  
  
Harry realized that he had lost battle and sat down, still fuming. As the drama club began to read through the script, he realized that of the four males in the club, he really was the only one fit to be the lead character. The play was rewritten by Hufflepuff seventh year, Ernie Macmillan, who was going to help direct instead of act. That left Harry, a fourth year Ravenclaw who's head was too big for his body, and Neville Longbottom, a stumpy boy in Harry's year and house.  
  
"Harry, are you trying to be bad at this?" Neville whispered to him, a half- hour into the script.  
  
"No, it just comes naturally," he replied, a little to loudly.  
  
"What was that Mr. Potter?" Professor Sinistra asked, cutting into rehearsal time.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Harry muttered.  
  
"Then please pay attention. It's your line."  
  
Harry sighed and read his line. When the read through was over, Professor Sinistra began to give a talk on rehearsals and what it was going to be like being in the play. Harry looked around, not really paying attention, and saw that Hermione was staring at him again. He looked at her crossly and mouthed "What?" She replied with a shrug and turned her attention back to the professor.  
  
When rehearsal finally ended, Harry quickly made his way out of the newly built auditorium and made his way through the Entrance Hall and out to the grounds. As he began to walk around the lake he heard a voice call out to him.  
  
"Would it kill you to try?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Harry turned and sighed.  
  
"Yup, and I'm too young to die."  
  
He waited for Hermione to catch up to him and began to walk with her. He knew his friends wouldn't approve but for some reason, at the moment he didn't care.  
  
"You don't care about your teachers or classes. But you like school because you're popular and with the way this year is going you may never be on top again."  
  
Harry stopped and turned to her, a little intimidated by her comment. It was only intimidating because she was absolutely correct.  
  
"That's thoroughly predictable," he replied.  
  
Hermione looked up into Harry's smirking face. He noticed that she wasn't smiling with him. She looked serious.  
  
"Your act only works on an audience."  
  
With that she turned around and made her way back to the castle. Harry stared after her, wondering what she meant, and then realized she'd been doing that a lot to her lately. He began to run towards her.  
  
"Hey! Hey, where're you going?" he shouted.  
  
Hermione turned around.  
  
"Come and see," she put plainly, and continued walking. Harry caught up to her and they walked through the castle in silence. The walk lasted over fifteen minutes, since the grounds were large and the castle larger.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked, after getting tired of walking through corridors and being worried that his friends might see them together.  
  
"I'm going to the South Astronomy Tower," Hermione replied, "you're just following me."  
  
"I'm not following," Harry protested.  
  
"Sure," she smiled. They turned another corner and Harry sighed. They were finally there. Hermione climbed the steps ahead of Harry and stopped in front of the door at the top of the staircase.  
  
"How are we going to get in?"  
  
"I've had a key to it ever since the middle of fifth year. Dumbledore trusted it in my care." Hermione said casually, taking a key from the bag hanging off her shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean he trusted it?" Harry asked, not really getting the point.  
  
"Well," Hermione began, entering the top of the spacious tower. "You never know what some people may do up here. Not everyone can be trusted, these days especially. But after all, I am Hermione Granger, I would never do anything wrong." At this she smiled slyly at Harry and headed over to the biggest telescope Harry had ever seen. She pulled out a notebook and a blanket from her bag and placed them on the bench that went along the wall.  
  
"What's all this for?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're full of questions today," Hermione teased, taking out a pillow as well.  
  
"It's not a sin to be curious," he said to her.  
  
"No, it's not," she agreed. "If you want to know, this is sort of where I hang out in my spare time. I don't always tutor or read my bible. Ever since fifth year I've been having a hard time with a lot of things in my life so Dumbledore said that I could use the South Tower to get away from everything. That's what I do. I write, thus the notebook, or sometimes just stay here all night, looking at the stars. It's like a home away from home sort of place."  
  
They were silent for a moment, staring out at the grounds below them.  
  
"What happened during fifth year?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"A lot of things," Hermione answered. She didn't say anything after that and Harry didn't bother to push it. After a half-hour of just watching the grounds, which Harry found quite relaxing, Harry excused himself and went back to the dormitories. When he entered the common room he found Ginny and Draco making out on a couch and Ron and Seamus playing a game of chess. Lavender was flipping through a Witch Weekly magazine and Dean was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where you been Harry?" Lavender asked him. She still was attracted to him and every week or so she tried to get Harry to go out with her again. Harry found their old relationship too uncomfortable. Lavender always wanted to make out or do other things that Harry didn't always feel up to doing. He would've liked to have conversations with her that were thought provoking or interesting, but if they talked it was always about her. He found that they were better off as friends and they were, but Lavender refused to see it.  
  
"Out," he said shortly, taking a seat next to the very involved couple.  
  
"Thanks Captain Obvious. That narrows it down quite a bit," Ron said sarcastically before he checked Seamus's king.  
  
"I was at rehearsal," Harry answered.  
  
"Which ended an hour ago," Ron pointed out.  
  
"And you know that how?"  
  
"We asked Neville," Seamus said, collected the broken chess pieces that had fallen onto the floor.  
  
"Can you guys keep it down?" Draco asked, annoyed. "We're a little busy."  
  
"Get a room," Harry said crossly.  
  
"What's up with you dude?" Draco said, as Ginny planted kisses along his neck.  
  
"Nothings wrong," Harry said, "Why would anything be wrong?"  
  
"You're late," Lavender said.  
  
"So."  
  
"And you're talking like that!" she shouted at him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I'm talking like I always do!" Harry shouted in reply.  
  
"Aww, shut it you too!" Ron said to them, not wanting another fight to break lose, which usually happened every other day between Harry and Lavender. Lavender scowled at Ron and sat back down, not saying another word. Ten minutes later Hermione came in and started towards her dormitories.  
  
"I thought you were up in the tower," Harry called out to her.  
  
"I forgot some things," Hermione replied, smiling, and disappeared up the staircase.  
  
Harry turned back around to his friends and noticed that all five were staring at him eyebrows raised and mouths opened.  
  
"What?"  
  
They didn't say anything, just stared at him in either shock or suspicion.  
  
"I talked to her for a while, that's all," Harry said, a look of annoyance on his face.  
  
"For an hour you mean," Ron replied, closing his mouth.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Draco shook his head and Seamus tried to hold back laughter. Ginny still looked shocked and Lavender looked outraged. She stood up abruptly and stalked away to her dormitories, but ran into Hermione on the way up.  
  
"I'm sorry Lavender," Harry could hear Hermione say.  
  
"Stuff it freak!"  
  
Harry suddenly got angry that Lavender called Hermione a freak. He stood up and walked over to the staircase as Hermione came down, an empty expression on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Save it," she replied, and headed out of the common room.  
  
"And what was that about?" Ron asked as Harry sat back down again.  
  
"I was just asking her when our next rehearsal was," Harry lied, "you didn't expect me to actually pay attention there did you?"  
  
"There's the Harry we know and love," Ron joked. They laughed and began to discuss their plans for their last big prank in June. Harry acted casual about it all, but it just didn't feel right. He kept thinking about Hermione and what could have happened to her in fifth year that was so traumatic. He decided not to think about it and acted like nothing was bothering him.  
  
That night Harry went to bed early, saying that his rehearsal had worn him out. Instead he went upstairs to get his invisibility cloak. He came back down silently and made his way to the South Tower. He knocked on the door a few times before someone opened it.  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione asked when she saw that no one was standing in front of her.  
  
"It's me," Harry whispered, taking off his cloak. Hermione gasped and Harry quickly covered her mouth before she could do anything, like scream. "It's an invisibility cloak. Can I come in?"  
  
Hermione nodded and Harry took his hand off her mouth. He stepped inside and soon realized that he should have brought a jacket or something to keep him warm. Hermione saw that he was beginning to shiver and smiled.  
  
"Take the blanket," she said kindly and headed to the telescope. Harry did so without saying anything. They were both silent for a while. Hermione finally stopped looking through the telescope and sat on the bench. "Why are you here?"  
  
It was a good question. Harry didn't quite know why he was there. He just felt like coming, and that freaked him out a little.  
  
"I came to say I'm sorry," he said, sitting beside her.  
  
"For what?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"For what Lavender said," Harry answered, not looking away from her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Don't be, you didn't say it. Besides, it's not like I'm oblivious to what people think of me. I know what they say."  
  
"They shouldn't say it," Harry said gently. He couldn't understand why he was being so nice to Hermione Granger.  
  
"They shouldn't but they do," she sighed. "It's just how it is. Being rude and obnoxious is cool. Being nice and selfless isn't."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I've known you seven years Harry. If you weren't part of the cool crowd, you wouldn't need an invisibility cloak to talk to me. That's what it means."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He stared at his shoes, feeling guilty. He hated the feeling and it seemed every time he talked to Hermione that's how he ended up feeling.  
  
"I don't mean to upset you but it's the truth," Hermione whispered.  
  
"I know," Harry replied, looking up into her brown eyes, "and the truth hurts."  
  
"You have no idea," she muttered, staring off into space.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing for you to be worried about," she said warmly, standing up and walking to the edge of the tower, looking down.  
  
"Well when you say that I do," Harry said, joining her.  
  
"Since when did you care about how I felt?"  
  
"Since today I guess," Harry shrugged, "I never really held a conversation with you before."  
  
"That's right, you haven't. Don't start now if it's only out of pity. I don't need it."  
  
With that Hermione began to back up her things. Harry watched her, thinking about what she had said.  
  
"What's up with you," Harry said crossly, "you always do that!"  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked, standing up with her bag packed and on her shoulder.  
  
"Everything you say makes me think."  
  
"Well that's a change," she said sarcastically, and turned to leave.  
  
"Did I just fight with you?" Harry asked, suddenly confused.  
  
She turned around and stared at him angrily, not saying a word. She then spilt into a smile and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," she said plainly, "I just, well, I don't think it was a fight, so you shouldn't. It was just a heated discussion, nothing more."  
  
"Right," Harry said, grinning.  
  
"I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Harry muttered, suddenly thinking about everything that had just happened. She left without another word but Harry stayed, completely confused. He had a discussion with Hermione Granger. He was nice to Hermione Granger. He smiled at Hermione Granger. If he didn't watch out, that girl was going to destroy his reputation, and that was the last thing he needed. He stared at the stars for a while before going back. He decided that his talk with Hermione had been nothing more than something between two strangers. They weren't exactly friends so it wasn't a big deal. His real friends would never find out anyway.  
  
He then remembered what Dumbledore had told him on Friday. He should make new friends. Harry shook the thought away. Dumbledore was wrong. He didn't need new friends. He had great friends. Hermione was just another girl. But then again, Harry never knew Dumbledore to be wrong before. 


	3. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: I repeat, I don't own the story line or the characters. They belong to Nick Sparks and JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Wow, if you're reading this far along, thanks a million! Please keep in mind in this chapter that Hermione was a muggle before she came to Hogwarts so she does keep her faith. Besides that, there's a lil more language in this chapter, please beware. Ok, besides that, here we go.  
  
  
  
A Year to Remember  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Dude! You look so wasted! What gives? Whatever's on your mind? Lay it on me. You know I'm always ready with a remedy."  
  
"Yeah, good Friendship, yeah. I'm in great jeopardy!"  
  
"Dude, dude, dude-whoa-sit yourself down. Trust me to put an end to whatever's got you so wound."  
  
"That's good to hear, Friendship. Truly."  
  
"Everydude, I need to know your heaviness. It brings me down to see you all distressed. If any jerk has wronged you, revenged you will be. He who messes with u, messes with me. And what kind of rhyming shit was that?"  
  
"C'mon Ron, I need to practice my lines with someone."  
  
"I know dude, I know," Ron said, sighing and taking a seat on the red velvet coach in front of the blazing fire.  
  
Harry sat beside him, sighing as well. It had been two weeks since he had been cast as the leading role in the upcoming school production and he still was naturally bad at it.  
  
"Why don't you get that Hermione Granger chick to help you?" Ron asked, throwing the script aside. "She's your leading lady ain't she? Don't you two have some kissing scene to practice or something?"  
  
"Not funny Ron," Harry scolded, rolling his eyes, "God, this whole punishment is pointless! I'm gonna destroy the production, let alone my reputation."  
  
"Harry, I'm just playing," Ron said solemnly, putting a steady hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'm going to be there, opening night, in the front row, and you can count on it."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"With a box of fresh, juicy tomatoes."  
  
Harry admitted that his friend's joke was pretty funny. The two laughed and talked as if nothing had destroyed Harry's life only a few weeks before. And the two scripts lain aside, deserted for the rest of the evening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey! Hey Hermione! Wait up!"  
  
Hermione Granger stopped and turned around to see Harry Potter running towards her. He stopped in front of her, completely out of breath. Hermione watched him for a few moments, not exactly sure what to say.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" she asked, smiling gently up at him.  
  
"Yeah," gasp "I'm fine," heavy intake of breath, "Just great."  
  
"Are you sure? We aren't far from the infirmary."  
  
"Hermione, I'm fine, really," Harry said, his breathing slowly returning to its normal pace.  
  
"Alright then," she replied. She paused a moment, watching Harry catch his breath. Finally she sighed and looked at him strangely. "What do you want Harry? I've known you seven years and you've never been one to come up and say hello."  
  
"Umm, yeah, I know," Harry muttered.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
Harry looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and was lost for words. The color might have been plain but they were so deep and thoughtful. Something his eyes never seemed to be.  
  
"Did you know, that it's a really long run from Care of Magical Creatures all the way up here to the Library?"  
  
Hermione let out a hearty laugh and shook her head.  
  
"I take it that's not exactly what you planned to tell me," she smiled slightly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he ran almost a mile to catch up to her. He mentally cursed Hogwarts for being so large.  
  
"I, uhh," he muttered, "I need help with my lines."  
  
"Harry Potter's asking me for help?"  
  
"Yeah, is that such a surprise?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and was silent for a moment.  
  
"Fine then, I'll pray for you." And with that she turned around and walked towards the library.  
  
Harry stood a little dumbstruck for a moment. The biggest nerd in school just dissed the most wanted and popular guy at school. Something was wrong with that.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, jogging to reach her, "I don't think your muggle God can help me out much here. I need your help."  
  
Hermione stopped and stared at him. Partly in anger for referring to God in such a way and partly is shock that the Harry Potter was asking her for help.  
  
"He's not just a muggle God, you know?" she whispered, turning around again.  
  
Harry walked backwards so that he could face her while he talked.  
  
"Please Hermione," he pleaded, "I suck, and Ernie Macmillan deserves the best. I can't ruin this whole play. It wouldn't be fair to Ernie, or to Professor Sinistra, or to you. Please."  
  
Hermione stopped walking and stared up at him. His eyes were desperate and serious. She sighed, letting him win.  
  
"On one condition Potter."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He had to admit that by the smile twisting on Hermione's lips, she had a pretty good sense of humor. He flashed her his pearly whites.  
  
"That won't be a problem."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here I lie, cold in the ground. Thy sins hath me sore bound. That I cannot stir."  
  
"Oh, Good Deeds, I was beyond all hope. I've been looking for you, wanting you, needing you so desperately."  
  
"Harry, you have to say it with more feeling than that."  
  
"Hermione, I've said it a million times. The feeling is numb. Can't we take a break?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose," she sighed, taking a seat on the bench in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"So," Harry said, sitting beside her, "how am I doing?"  
  
"You're not as bad as you think," she said simply, taking a sip from the goblet she conjured up for herself.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The two had been working together in secret for a little over a week. Well, Hermione didn't necessarily know that it was a secret, but Harry knew that he couldn't let his friends know. Hermione wasn't the kind of person who would fit into the gang. She was a bookworm, a goody two shoes, and practically a saint. The gang hated reading, were always in trouble, and had more faults put together than one could imagine.  
  
"You know, I think we'll call it a night," Hermione said, standing and putting her script into her book bag. She looked up at Harry, who was just watching her. She turned away abruptly and even in the dim lighting, Harry could tell she was blushing.  
  
"I think I'll stay here for awhile," he answered, "I'll be back in the common room later."  
  
"Alright then," she smiled slightly, "Good night."  
  
"'Night," he whispered, as she slipped out of the tower, leaving Harry alone. He sighed and stood up, walking to the wall and leaning over it. He scanned the grounds. It was so calm and peaceful, something he never took the time to notice. He had been doing a lot of thinking in the past week. After surrendering to Hermione and begging her to help him, he realized that she really wasn't the nerd everyone thought she was. She had as large a sense of humor as Ron did, though she wasn't as foul. She was clever and witty, and often kept Harry on his toes.  
  
"She's perfect," he muttered, staring out into space. He suddenly realized that he was talking about Hermione Granger and his head shot back, as if waking up from a bad dream. She was just another girl. Just a girl who he happened to think of as a good person; someone he might like to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, so I said to her, 'If it keeps the funk alive, bitch.'"  
  
Harry spewed his butterbeer all over the place as he and the rest of the gang laughed at Draco's comment. It was a Saturday and they were in their usual corner of The Three Broomsticks, talking about nothing important. On Friday afternoon, Draco had made some not so nice outbursts in Transfiguration and was asked to stay after class.  
  
"Dude, you're so lucky she didn't hex your ass right there," Ron laughed, trying hard not to fall out of his chair.  
  
"What can I say," Draco sighed, taking a swig of his drink, "I'm the prince of fucking darkness baby!"  
  
Harry laughed heartily along with his friends. He hadn't been able to talk to them for a while since rehearsal was always getting in the way. It was now his chance to unwind and not worry about anything at all.  
  
"Drake," Harry said seriously, "you may be the prince, but I am the king."  
  
"Well fuck then, let's all hail King Harry," Seamus snorted into his empty bottle. The gang laughed and continued to talk and joke around for a while, every now and then referring to Harry as the king. It wasn't for another hour that they were interrupted.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
Harry turned around and the grin on his face fell. It was Hermione. Even though his back was turned, he could tell that his friends were staring at the two of them with their eyebrows raised.  
  
"Uhh, hi Hermione," Harry muttered, wishing that he could just die on the spot.  
  
"I wasn't really paying attention last night," Hermione said quickly, "so I was just making sure if we were going to practice tonight, in the tower?"  
  
That had done it. The secret was out. Harry had no idea what to do. He could hear Ron trying to cover up a snicker and wished to pound him. If he agreed with Hermione, his friends would desert him. But he couldn't just hurt Hermione. She hadn't done anything wrong. Harry quickly wagered the pros and cons and cracked into a grin.  
  
"In your dreams, freak," he said firmly.  
  
The gang started to laugh and make comments about Hermione. Harry kept eye contact with her and he could tell that he had made a mistake. Her eyes turned to little slits and she stared him down. He had no idea what she was going to do. Slap him? No, she was too gentle. Yell at him? No, she didn't usually raise her voice. Publicly humiliate him? That was his best guess.  
  
Yet Hermione did neither. She simply stared at him, until Harry could see her eyes begin to glisten with what looked like tears, and then she left. Harry shook his head, feeling partly ashamed of himself, though he would never admit it to his friends. He turned back around to the table, ready to face what his friends were going to throw at him.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked, looking dead serious.  
  
"She's smoking something, man," Harry lied, "I don't know what she's talking about. Rehearsals are in the theater, not some tower thing."  
  
Draco gave him an appraised look. He then shrugged.  
  
"You're right," he agreed, "it's always the silent ones ya gotta look out for, I tell ya."  
  
The gang laughed again and started to talk about how 'wacked' some of the teachers are. Harry joined in the conversation but guiltily. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and that seemed to be happening a lot lately. 


	4. The Production

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story line as I have said. The adaptation belongs to Steve Shade.  
  
A/N: Here's the background info on "Everyman." I found it in my brother's script. **To understand this chapter better, you WANT to read this.** This postmodern adaptation uses most of the original text, but the characters are reconfigured: Everyman is a rock-and-roll "bad boy" at the height of his career when Death visits him. As Everyman seeks an earthly companion to accompany him -to testify that he has lived a life of goodness, not pure selfishness- he is, in turn, rejected by the very people who have fed off of his wealth and fame: Friendship (his lead guitarist and best friend); Auntie and Cousin (the aunt and cousin who raised him); and Riches (his Hollywood agent). At last, he seeks out Good Deeds (his ex-girlfriend who he abandoned during his rise to fame). He finds her living on the street- homeless, destitute, pregnant with his child, and too weak to go with him- even though she would. Instead, she introduces him to Conscience (a self- help prophet) who advises him to face up to his responsibilities before Confession (a judge) and repay his debts to society. Everyman emerges from prison a changed man, while both Good Deeds and Conscience help prepare him for the last part of his journey. Everyman calls his employees: Beauty (his image consultant); Strength (his personal trainer); Discretion (his press agent); and Five Wits (his lawyer) to help put his affairs in order. But each ultimately deserts him, unable to watch this once powerful man's demise. Only Good Deeds and Conscience remain to comfort him in his final hour (I cut Conscience out of that scene). He dies as the Angel (a hospice worker) arrives to proclain Everyman's worth, and his soul is carried away to heaven.  
  
A Year to Remember  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The walk back to the castle was a long one. It had started to rain and mud covered the feet of a depressed Harry Potter. He decided to ditch his friends and go back to school. He had to talk to Hermione. He still needed her help and he just wouldn't feel right with someone as innocent as Hermione being upset at him. Lost in thought, Harry was surprised to find that he had made his way to the tower already. He slowly knocked on the door, having no doubt in his mind that she would be there.  
  
"You," Hermione said quietly when she opened the door.  
  
"Me," Harry replied. They stared at each other for a moment, not quite sure what to say to one another. Harry broke eye contact, not able to take the pain he saw inside her deep brown eyes. He stared at his shoes. Most of the mud had already fallen off as he walked through the castle. Finally, not able to take the awkward silence any longer, he spoke up.  
  
"Are you going to let me in or not?"  
  
"No," she said stubbornly.  
  
"Then are we going to practice our lines out here?"  
  
Hermione gave Harry a cross look and slammed the door in his face. Harry mentally kicked himself for the insensitive comment. He knocked on the door again. Hermione immediately opened the door and stepped out into the staircase with Harry. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, her expression emotionless.  
  
"Look Hermione," Harry sighed, "I just can't be your friend."  
  
"I never asked you to be." Hermione answered him.  
  
"Then why are you so pissed?"  
  
"Gee Harry, I don't know," she said sarcastically, "all I wanted was to be accepted. But obviously I'm still a freak."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, absent mindedly taking her hand, "you are not a freak."  
  
Hermione quickly withdrew her hand.  
  
"Really? If that were so, you wouldn't have called me one. And you wouldn't have let your friends call me one either. You know what Harry? I don't care anymore, I really don't. Because I know that once you and your little gang get out of this place, you'll be worthless to society. Voldemort's gone Harry. You may always be a hero, but there's more to just beating the bad guy that makes you one. To me, you'll always be the guy that could have made an impact in the world, but instead decided he was too cool for it. You're nothing but an insensitive coward."  
  
With that Hermione turned to go back inside but Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"Would I be a coward if I did this?" And before he realized what he was doing, he kissed her. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't draw back like Harry would have expected, at least not until he got a taste of her. Her lips were soft and moist with a hint of strawberry taste that Harry assumed was lip balm.  
  
When Hermione drew back her expression changed dramatically. At first she only stared at Harry with a look of total shock in her eyes. Then her eyes turned into little slits and she glared at him with absolute loathing. Harry had a smirk on his face but it quickly faded when he could sense Hermione's anger growing. Before he had a chance to say anything she slammed the door in his face, and this time he didn't bother to knock again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
October flew by faster than Harry had ever remembered, and soon November was gone as well. The drama production of "Everyman: Revisited" was to be preformed the night before students were leaving home for Christmas. Since his confrontation with Hermione, Harry had not spoken to the girl unless he was reciting a line. He had wanted to talk with her loads of times, but she always walked passed him or kept her head low, pretending not to hear or see him.  
  
"Okay Dennis," Harry sighed, "we'll try again."  
  
It was an early Saturday morning in mid December and Harry was trying desperately to reach the young boy. Harry glanced over at Hermione and noticed that she was staring at him. They kept eye contact for a moment before she glanced away, going back to her student.  
  
"Alright Dennis," Harry said as a sudden idea crossed his mind, "I know that Charms isn't always that simple but trust me, there are a lot of tricks involved that don't use magic. When I was learning the Summoning Charm, I learned to play my strengths."  
  
"Your strengths?" Dennis asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"C'mon outside," Harry grinned, "I know exactly what to teach you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to say that I'm sorry," Harry said as he stepped closer to the hospital wing bed. Collin Creevey stared at him with a confused yet defensive expression.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I acted like an asshole," Harry admitted. "I shouldn't have pressured you into jumping. It's all my fault."  
  
Collin looked towards the window. Harry followed his gaze and saw that the quiditch team was practicing, without him. He shut his eyes, trying to keep out the pain that all this had caused him. Harry reopened them and saw that Collin was watching him.  
  
"Look," Harry sighed, "I made that jump once. I told everyone that I actually meant to belly flop."  
  
"Did it hurt?" Collin asked shortly.  
  
"Like I was falling into the forever burning fires of hell."  
  
"Good," Collin replied. He looked up at Harry again and split into a small grin. Harry followed in suit. At least one wound was beginning to heal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why did you call me in here Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry was seated in front of the old man's desk like he was months before. The office was still as beautiful as it had been. The old phoenix was sleeping peacefully in one corner, the rhythm of its breathing setting in Harry's ears.  
  
"Dennis Creevey is speaking," Dumbledore said simply, "and he's doing well in his school work. Teachers have complimented on how promptly you do what you are told, and Professor Sinistra has said that next week's production should be quite an excellent performance."  
  
"So," Harry shrugged, not quite sure what the headmaster was saying, "what's that have to do with anything."  
  
"Harry, I've known you your entire life. Not once have I ever seen you behave like you have since this punishment began."  
  
"Okay, okay I get the point. What did I do this time?"  
  
"Harry," the old man smiled, "you're doing well."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry could not believe that it was already intermission of the show. The first act had gone so perfectly that Harry had at first forgotten that there was an audience watching him. And audience that held the gang. When Hermione had made her first entrance, she looked battered and sickly. Harry heard laughter coming from the back of the theater and looked out into the audience. In the back row he saw Ron. Next to him was Draco, then Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and finally Lavender, who sat in an isle seat with a camera in her hand, looking quite serious.  
  
"Harry," Neville Longbottom said to him, "it's time for act two." Neville played the part of Friendship, Everyman's best friend. Through the weeks of rehearsals, Harry found that Neville was a much kinder and stronger person than he thought. The two had become somewhat friends, though Harry didn't think he could admit that.  
  
Harry walked to center stage and got on his hands and knees. His character was supposed to be in prison, repenting for his sins. He began to scrub the floor, even though the curtain was not up yet. It was a technique that Professor Sinistra had taught the entire cast at one of the first rehearsals.  
  
The curtain rose and Harry stopped. He looked out into the audience and started the scene.  
  
"Let me not pray to be sheltered from dangers but to be fearless in facing them. Let me not beg for the stilling of my pain but for the heart to conquer it. Let me not look for allies in life's battlefield but to my own strength. Let me not crave in anxious fear to be saved but hope for the patience to win my freedom. Grant me that I may not be a coward feeling your mercy in my success alone; but let me find the grasp of your hand in my failure."  
  
"I thank God now I can walk and go, and am delivered of my sickness and woe! Therefore with Everyman I will go and not spare; his good works I will help him declare."  
  
Harry turned and saw Hermione standing before him. She no longer looked battered but radiant. Her face was clean and pure. Her outfit was white and simple. Her usually dull brown locks cascaded in ringlets down her back and shimmered in the light. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he was lost for words. He could hear some people in the audience gasp and he understood why.  
  
"You're beautiful," Harry muttered.  
  
Hermione's face contracted for a moment, not expecting his adlib. She then smiled and continued the scene like it was meant to be.  
  
"Now, Everyman, be merry and glad. Your Good Deeds has come now, ye may not be sad. Now I am whole and sound, going upright upon the ground."  
  
She walked across the stage and knelt down before him. She wrapped her arms around him as the script had called for. But Harry held on longer than they had rehearsed, enjoying the new feeling that arose in him. She drew back and looked into his deep emerald eyes, awaiting his next line.  
  
"My heart is light and shall be evermore," Harry whispered, "Now will I work harder than I did before."  
  
The show continued smoothly and Harry said nothing more than what the script had told him to say. It was the final scene in which Harry's character was supposed to die. Special stage make-up made him look aged and sickly. Harry lay on the "death bed" and held tightly to Hermione's hand. Her character was one of the only ones that stayed by him in his hour of need.  
  
"Fear not," Hermione said softly as tears began to fall down her face, "I will speak for thee. Shorten our end and minish our pain, let us go and never come again."  
  
Harry had one last line before he was supposed to close his eyes and act like he had died. And he would have done it easily, except he couldn't. He was looking deep into Hermione's eyes and couldn't let go. He could see the pain that he had caused her but could see a ray of happiness and hope in them as well. Harry lifted his other hand and gently caressed Hermione's cheek, wiping away a tear.  
  
"I'm sorry Good Deeds," Harry made up in that moment, "for all I have done. The pain I have caused you was no good or fun. I wish I could give you the moon and the stars, but no power I hold could reach so far. You are my angel, my spirit, my friend. In heaven I'll wait for your sweet life to end. And then we shall continue what could have been, and prove that over death, love can still win."  
  
With that Harry kissed her, surprising himself and everyone watching. The kiss was soft and happened quickly but it held something Harry didn't know existed.  
  
"Oh, Everyman," Hermione whispered, not sure what else to say. She tried to keep character but her expression still held a surprised look.  
  
Harry lay back on the bed and said, "Into thy hands, Lord, I commend my spirit." With that he closed his eyes, ending the show. The curtain dropped and the audience burst with applause. Harry reopened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Hermione and she was staring at him in disbelief. They watched each other for a moment before Professor Sinistra told them to take their curtain call places.  
  
The show was a success and many people congratulated Harry on his compelling performance.  
  
"Harry, that was marvelous!" Professor Sinistra said as she embraced him.  
  
"Why thank you," Harry said shortly. Since the show had ended Hermione had disappeared backstage. He was trying to look for her while trying to act calm and casual about everything. It was a lot harder than he expected.  
  
"Interesting rewrite you did back there Potter," Ernie Macmillan had come up to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your acting didn't suck too bad either. Good job." Ernie stuck out his hand and Harry shook it, smiling.  
  
And then he saw her. Out of her costume and wearing jeans and a sweater. Her hair and make-up was still done and she looked as amazing as before. Hermione was talking with some girls in the cast and looked up, catching Harry's eye, then looked away. Harry followed her gaze and saw that it fell on a man in his late fifties, standing by the exit.  
  
"Daddy!" Hermione shrieked. She ran up to the man and flung her arms around him. Harry smiled to himself. He knew the Hermione must have missed her parents during the school year. Harry didn't have parents to miss. They were gone, and even though it hurt that he never knew them, he didn't miss them like other kids miss their families. Most of the time he considered himself lucky, but on a night like that one, it would have been nice to at least see them there.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, look at you stud!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Ron and the rest of the gang.  
  
"Not that bad," Ron continued, clapping Harry on the back.  
  
"Dude, you were awesome," Seamus added, clapping Harry on the back as well.  
  
"Thanks guys," Harry said nervously, hoping that they thought the kiss he gave Hermione was in the script.  
  
"You know," Draco spoke up, "I thought this was gonna suck. But for the parts I was awake in, it wasn't that terrible."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. Draco did the same.  
  
"It was so sad!" Ginny said, wrapping Harry in a hug. "I seriously thought you were gonna die on us."  
  
"Well let's be thankful our Harry is such a good actor," Lavender said emotionlessly. Harry turned to her and saw that she was staring at him coldly. She had suspicions, Harry could tell.  
  
"Thanks Lav," Harry stated, giving her a cold look as well.  
  
"Drama, drama, drama. Where does it end?" Ron said, trying to lighten the mood. "I think we all should get out of the actor's way. I'm sure he's got autographs to sign and stuff. See ya later Harry."  
  
Harry and Ron clapped hands and the gang left. Harry looked around and saw that only a few people were left in the theater, but Hermione was no longer there. Harry sighed and slowly made his way out of the theater, paying little attention to any praise that went his way. He walked all the way to the South Tower, nothing but Hermione's gentle, glowing face running through his mind. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He sighed and sat on the floor in despair. All he could think about was why he was suddenly in love with Hermione Granger. 


	5. Give, Break, Save, & Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own the story line but the mix of my favorite movies is my own idea. Some of the lines I borrowed from the movie so they really don't belong to me either. Also, the song "Somewhere Out There" belongs to Our Lady Peace and whoever wrote that awesome song.  
  
A/N: Ok, I got a review from someone who said that they didn't like how I wrote the characters. Technically, the characters aren't supposed to be exactly like they are in Harry Potter. It's basically A Walk to Remember but with a Harry Potter twist, or however you want to say it. If you've seen the movie ((which you should)) then here's whom the HP characters are supposed to portray. Harry: Landon, Hermione: Jamie, Ron: Eric, Draco: Dean, Lavender: Belinda, Ginny: Tracey, Collin: Clay Gephart, Dennis: the kid Landon tutors, Seamus and Dean: extras in the gang, and Ernie Macmillan: Eddie Zimmerhoff. I'm sorry if these characters aren't how all of you would like them to be but this is just how the story is supposed to go. I did not come up with this story line on me own ((though it would be awesome if I had)). Basically, this is my take on A Walk to Remember with the HP characters in it. They will not act the same as in JK Rowling's brilliant novels. Please, just read the author notes. I apologize for any reading inconveniences. I hope you still enjoy reading this. ~MtL  
  
  
  
A Year to Remember  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A soft rain fell across the Hogwarts grounds. It was the morning after the show, and most students were saying their good-byes to friends who were leaving for the holidays. Harry and the gang were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, planning to reek havoc. Harry was walking quickly through Hogsmede, hoping that he hadn't missed the train. Hermione was going home for Christmas, and he had to talk to her before she left.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he noticed a brown head bobbing through the crowd of anxious students.  
  
Hermione stopped and turned around. She watched Harry emotionlessly as she waited for him to catch up to her.  
  
"People can see," she said plainly as he stopped in front of her. She wasn't wearing make up anymore and her hair was riding down her back, soaked from the rain.  
  
"And that would ruin my rep how?" Harry pointed out, brushing his wet, ebony hair out of his face.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" Hermione asked coldly. Apparently she was upset, and Harry couldn't figure out if it was because of the incident a couple months ago or because of last night.  
  
"I, uh, I," Harry reached into his pocket and took out a small object, "I wanted to give you your Christmas present."  
  
He handed Hermione a small box wrapped in blue paper and a small red ribbon. Hermione looked a bit startled.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered graciously, handling the box uncomfortably. "I, I didn't get you anything."  
  
Harry smiled kindly at her.  
  
"You didn't have to. I just, I wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I really miss spending time with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well," Harry begun, somewhat stumped by the question, "maybe, you inspire me. Maybe, maybe I miss you."  
  
"Sounds like bull," Hermione said, not giving the answer Harry expected. In fact, he sort of hoped that maybe she would fall into his arms and kiss him gently like they had kissed before. Harry didn't understand why he was feeling this way. It was alien to him, something he had never felt before. And up until Hermione's comment, he thought she was feeling the same way.  
  
"Which part?" He asked, suddenly annoyed at her.  
  
"All of it," she said crossly.  
  
"Well it's not," he replied.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
With that she stalked away. Harry stood there a moment in a daze, trying to contemplate what he should do. Some people were watching, but now he didn't care. He began walking after her. He caught up to her and she glared at him.  
  
"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend," she scolded him.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to be your friend," Harry answered, walking in a quick pace beside her.  
  
"You don't know what you want," Hermione said, stopping abruptly and glaring up at him.  
  
"And neither do you," Harry said, looking straight into her thoughtful brown eyes. "Maybe you're just scared that someone might actually want to be with you."  
  
"And why would that scare me?" Hermione asked, stepping back a little.  
  
"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your telescope, or you little hiding place, or your faith. No, you know the real reason why you're scared? It's because you want to be with me too."  
  
Hermione's mouth quivered, and she stared up at Harry, not sure what to say. Harry stared back at her, a bit surprised at what he had said. People around them were beginning to whisper. For the first time that morning, Harry realized that he was sopping wet from the rainfall. It didn't matter anymore. He had just admitted that he liked her. He only wondered what Hermione would say in return.  
  
"Thank you for the gift," she whispered, and disappeared in the crowd. Harry watched her leave, surprised at her comment. He expected her to hit him, scream at him, do anything. But Hermione wasn't like that. And that's why he found himself attracted to her so much.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((A/N: I go to an all girls school but every week I go to an all guys school after classes on Friday. I know many teenage boys. I know how they behave. I have portrayed the guys in this story as 1) how I saw them act in the movie and 2) how I see real guys act in everyday life. Expressions like "Dude" and "Man" are used frequently. They curse a WHOLE lot too. So do the girls at my school. I'm trying to make them as normal as possible. I'm sorry if it ticks any you off. Please, just bare with me.))  
  
The holiday had gone by very slow. Harry wasted his days in the common room or in the library, not able to get Hermione out of his mind. At times his friends had said that he seemed distracted, but they didn't think much of it. Ron, Draco, Seamus, and Dean tried to pull a prank on Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Instead, the four of them landed in detention for a week, and Dean and Draco were suspended from their quidditch teams.  
  
One morning, Harry lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying desperately to get Hermione out of his mind. Ron had come in a bit earlier and was listening to his enchanted headphones. The music was blaring so loud that Harry could hear it perfectly from where he was.  
  
"Turn it down Ron!" Harry shouted, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
Ron turned around and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine," he muttered under his breath, turning down the music. He walked over to Harry's part of the dresser and took out Harry's latest CD. "Let's get Club Ronnie and Club Harry jumping shall we?" He put the CD in the enchanted stereo and turned it up. Out of the speakers a voice began to sing.  
  
"Last time I talked to you, You were lonely and out of place. You were looking down on me, Lost out in space. We laid underneath the stars, strung out and feeling brave. I watched the red orange glow. I watched you float away. Down here in the atmosphere, garbage and city lights, you've gone to save your tired soul, you've gone to save our lives."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ron blurted as he stopped the music. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"It's a muggle rock band," Harry said, "Hermione lent it to me a while back."  
  
"What, she's got you listening to her people's music now?" Ron asked rudely.  
  
"Her people?" Harry questioned, rising off the bed and beginning to feel uneasy.  
  
"You know," Ron went on, "Her bible huggin', crucifix wearing, honk-if-you- love-Jesus kind of people."  
  
"Where'd you come up with that one?" Harry asked stubbornly, not amused in the least.  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Saw it in some film a few years ago."  
  
Harry said nothing. He just stared at his feet, a million thoughts running through his brain.  
  
"Dude," Ron muttered, sitting back on his bed, "this girl's changed you and you don't even know it."  
  
Harry remained silent. He knew Ron was right, but right now, he couldn't admit to it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry paced the common room the morning that the students were coming back from their vacations. He wasn't sure if he should meet Hermione at the train station or wait for her where he was. Lavender strolled carelessly down the staircase and stopped in front of Harry.  
  
"I got the pictures from the play developed," she said coolly, "want to take a look?"  
  
"No," Harry muttered, not really paying much attention to her.  
  
"Fine," Lavender said stiffly, turning on her heel. She left the room in silence, leaving Harry with his thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked through the Entrance Hall slowly, glad to be back at school, but a tad bit gloomy to be away from home.  
  
"Hermione!" a voice called from behind her.  
  
Hermione turned to see Lavender Brown walk up towards her.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said uneasily.  
  
"Hey," Lavender answered, "Listen, I just want you to know, Harry and I are completely over. So, no hard feelings?"  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about," Hermione muttered, wishing she wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, come have lunch with me," Lavender smiled, taking her hand.  
  
Hermione agreed, not sure what was going on. When she stepped into the Great Hall, she suddenly felt like she was being watched.  
  
"Oh, my, goodness," Lavender muttered when the reached the Grffyindor table. She had picked up a flyer and was staring at it. She then looked up at Hermione and gave a sly smile. "Nice bod."  
  
Hermione stared at her, wide eyed, as Lavender handed her the paper. It was a picture of herself from the play, except, it wasn't her. Everything below her neck was fairly prerogative, practically naked even. Hermione dropped the flyer and began to breath heavily, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She could hear laughter and cruel whispers. Her heart was raising and tears dwelled in her eyes as she turned to run. But something stopped her. She looked up and found that she had run right into Harry. She began to shake and Harry held her face in his hands.  
  
"This is not about you," he whispered gently, "this is about me. Let me take care of this."  
  
He slowly let go of her and walked across the room. He snatched up a flyer and walked up to the gang.  
  
"What's this?" he asked furiously, tearing the paper in half.  
  
Draco stood up and began to laugh heartily.  
  
"Pretty good ain't it?" he asked, smirking. "Dude, why didn't you tell us what was hiding under all of that?" he pointed at Hermione and more laughter rang through the hall.  
  
"You leave her out of this," Harry stated, pushing Draco away.  
  
Draco stumbled back and then ran at Harry in anger. Harry moved to the side and he missed. Next thing Harry knew, he was fighting with his best friend. Harry socked him, making him stumble back again. Seamus tried to get in the middle to stop them, but Draco pushed him aside. The two boys stared at each other in absolute loathing.  
  
"We're through," Draco shouted, "You hear that? We're through!"  
  
"Fine with me," Harry answered, turning around to leave. The gang was staring at him in disbelief. He didn't care anymore. He walked back to a shaking Hermione and put his arms around her. "Let's get out of here," he muttered. She nodded. He put his arm around her shoulder and slowly led her out of the hall and back to the Gryffindor common room without a second thought.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered as he sat her down on one of the common room armchairs. Hermione smiled slightly, still uneasy about what had happened.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, looking up into Harry's bright, emerald eyes. A few tears began to fall down her cheeks. Harry smiled and wiped them gently away.  
  
"Did you, open my present?" Harry asked her calmly.  
  
Hermione nodded and touched her neck. She reached under her shirt and brought out a golden locket with a lion engraved on it.  
  
"It's beautiful, thank you," she said sweetly, smiling as well.  
  
"You're beautiful," Harry muttered, taking her hands in his.  
  
She smiled nervously and broke eye contact.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said after a few moments of silence, "would you go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Hermione looked up, startled.  
  
"I, I don't know what to say," she stammered, pulling her hands away from Harry's.  
  
"Yes might be nice," Harry smiled, hope in his eyes.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes, a bit hesitant. Finally she sighed and nodded.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry held Hermione's hand as they walked down the busy streets of Hogsmede, enjoying each other's company. Harry suggested that they eat at a tiny restaurant he found a year ago and Hermione agreed. It wasn't really a restaurant at all. It was a small little place at the end of the street. It had about five tables and a small dance floor, and all of it was under the stars.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Hermione asked him after they had finished their dinner.  
  
"Uh," Harry muttered, not expecting that, "I, I can't dance."  
  
"Oh, come on," Hermione replied, "everybody can dance. Please, for me?"  
  
"Fine," Harry gave in, standing and taking her hand, "for you."  
  
Hermione smiled as Harry led her to the dance floor. A sweet ballad was playing as they began to dance.  
  
"Ow," Hermione whispered, "that was my foot."  
  
"Sorry," Harry muttered, "I told you I was bad at this."  
  
"But to be fair, you did warn me, right?"  
  
"Right," Harry agreed, smiling at Hermione's glowing face. She smiled back at him, her hair flowing behind her in the light wind. Harry couldn't get enough of looking at this piece of perfection in front of him. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, be with her forever.  
  
Later that night, the two teenagers strolled calmly around the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. Harry had been pondering his feelings all night, not fully understanding what the mysterious emotions building inside him were. Hermione let go of his hand and walked to the water's edge, staring off into space. She crossed her arms and let out a small sigh, slightly shivering. Harry walked up to her and placed his jacket around her shoulders. She accepted silently and smiled to herself.  
  
"How can you see things like this and have moments like this and not believe that somewhere in this crazy world, there is a God?"  
  
Harry was quite taken aback my Hermione's question. He stood behind her, watching her movements, not sure how to react.  
  
"You're lucky to have such faith," Harry answered, looking down at his feet uncomfortably.  
  
"I can't see it," Hermione replied, turning to face him, "but I know it's there. I mean like, your parents for example. You may not be able to see them, but you can feel them, beside you, with every breath you take."  
  
"I see what you mean," Harry whispered, seeing much more than he expected. He watched Hermione turn back towards the water and breathe in the fresh scent. Harry stepped towards her and slowly took her hand. She turned and smiled kindly at him.  
  
"I might kiss you," Harry whispered, taking another step closer.  
  
Hermione's face suddenly turned pale and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"I might be bad at it," she mumbled in return.  
  
"That's not, possible," Harry answered her, taking her face softly in his hands. He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and leaned in. Hermione slowly did the same, a look of fright and excitement mixed on her face. They closed their eyes and in an instant their lips met. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it was the first time that either of the two felt something so powerful within them. Harry began to kiss her passionately, not wanting this dream to end.  
  
After getting a longer taste of her soft, sweet lips, Harry slowly backed away, wanting to see what Hermione's reaction was. She stared at him, her mouth partly open, in shock over what had just happened. She slowly curled her lips into a tiny smile as Harry stroked her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began, preparing himself for what he was about to proclaim. "I love you."  
  
Hermione's mouth formed the shape of a small "o" again and stepped away. She couldn't speak. Harry searched her eyes for anything at all but for the first time they seemed hazy.  
  
"Now would be the time to say something," Harry mumbled after a few moments of Hermione's silence.  
  
"You promised not to fall in love with me."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione, not understanding what she meant. And suddenly, it clicked. He had promised. But that was before. . .  
  
"I couldn't help it," Harry whispered, taking her face in his hands again. Hermione closed her eyes and Harry kissed her forehead. "You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life," he went on, looking deep into her eyes, "I don't ever want to be without you. I just can't be without you." He kissed her nose and wrapped her in a warm hug. She held on to him tightly, a few unnoticed tears slipping down her face. The two stayed like that for a while. 


	6. The Pain Love Can Bring

Disclaimer: I do not own, I do not own.  
  
A/N: Oh my goodness. I really want to thank you for all the support I've been given. I am truly grateful. Some of you said such. . . inspiring words, that truly made me feel much better about myself and my writing. Thank you all so very much. I'm so touched that so many of you have been reading this. It's a blessing really. Thanks again and here goes chapter 6.  
  
A Year to Remember  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You know, you're the first boy I ever kissed."  
  
"I figured that."  
  
Hermione hit Harry playfully on his shoulder. The two were sitting together in the South Tower, looking up at the stars and sharing a small, affectionate kiss or two. The teenagers had been officially seeing each other for three weeks. Harry was still the only one who had admitted to loving the other, but it didn't stop them from being together. Being in love with a girl like Hermione had completely changed Harry's life around. He never got in any trouble and not one swear word had come across his lips. He felt like a changed man. Though there were some sacrifices. There was an unspoken agreement that dismissed Harry from the gang. He didn't mind; he was only upset that his former friends didn't bother to see Hermione as he did. And it hurt.  
  
"I love you," Harry muttered, kissing Hermione's temple.  
  
"Mmmm," Hermione breathed, closing her eyes slowly. Something was holding her back.  
  
"What happened in fifth year?" Harry asked, pondering this question for quite some time. "Why did Dumbledore trust you with this place?"  
  
Hermione sighed and opened her eyes. She looked up at the stars.  
  
"Three weeks before fifth year began," Hermione started, "my father and I went out to buy my mother's birthday present. When we came home, we found her on the floor of the kitchen. Our house had been attacked by Death Eaters and they tortured her until she stopped. . . breathing."  
  
Harry sat there with his mouth opened. He had no idea what to say to her. At least his parents passed away instantly. But Hermione, his Hermione. Her mom felt everything.  
  
"Then," Hermione went on, "when I went home for Christmas, I began to feel very ill. The doctors said that I had. . . clinical depression. I needed to get away from everything so I talked with Dumbledore."  
  
"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Harry asked her quietly.  
  
"Would you have listened?"  
  
"Well," Harry began, knowing that when he was fifteen he would have never given Hermione the time of day. "Why wasn't there a memorial ceremony for your mother at school?"  
  
"I didn't want pity from anyone so I asked Dumbledore not to make a big deal of it," Hermione answered, "and he kept his word."  
  
"Hermione, I," Harry mumbled, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know," she muttered, "I know."  
  
She stared off into the moonlight, a hazy glaze over her eyes. Harry kissed her temple again. He wished he had known. He wished he could have helped her, been there for her, anything.  
  
"I will never let anything hurt you again," Harry whispered in her ear, "I will always be here for you from this day forward, and I will protect you and love you and be at your side every moment. When I'm not with you, I can't stop thinking about you. And when I am with you, I still dream about you. I will love you and honor you and be with you forever and ever."  
  
"Oh, God, I love you," Hermione whispered. She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Harry gazed at her. She had just said the three most magical words he had been longing to hear for so long. He took her face gently in his hands and looked deep into her thoughtful, chocolate eyes.  
  
"Thank you," he said slowly. She smiled gently up at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly. But it wasn't good enough. He needed her so badly, and he could tell she needed him. He began to kiss her more passionately, expecting her to back away at any moment. But she didn't. Her hands crawled up his neck and grabbed onto his mess of hair. He put his arms around her waist and held her close as they kissed in the moonlight. After a good ten minutes or so, Hermione backed away, catching her breath.  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered as he began to plant kisses down he jaw and neckline.  
  
"I love you too," she answered him, "but you have to stop." She gently patted Harry's head and he looked up, a bit disappointed.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Harry muttered, realizing he got carried away.  
  
"You know," Hermione said, standing up and straightening her outfit, "this is the kind of behavior that Dumbledore trusted I would never do." She sauntered over to the ledge of the tower and sighed. Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Would we be bending the rules too much if we stayed all night?" Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
A small smile glazed Hermione's pink lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And where have you been?"  
  
"I thought we weren't speaking," Harry grumbled as he plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Harry," Ron whined, sitting up in his bed. "It's six in the morning. Did you just get back?"  
  
"Maybe," Harry mumbled, lying down on his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes.  
  
"Harry, Hermione's not that kind of girl," Ron said with a bit of worry in his tone.  
  
"Since when did you become my mother?" Harry asked, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"I'm trying to be a friend."  
  
"Sorry," Harry replied, standing up again, "you've never really been one before."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, standing up as well.  
  
"Hermione makes me want to be a better person," Harry explained, "and ever since I've really gotten to understand her, I've realized that the gang has never been good people ever. I'm sick of it Ron."  
  
Ron stared at Harry with a blank expression, utterly speechless. Harry looked him in the eyes, not sure what else to say. And then he left without another word spoken between them.  
  
-:-K, this is kindda short. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for ALLLL the support! Luv ya all! 3, Marian the Libraraian 


	7. Reality Bites

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. My goal is 65. But 100 wouldn't be bad at all either. LoL! I just saw Chamber of Secrets last night. Oh my goodness! It was so much better than the first. I went with like 6 of my friends. Seriously, it was the best night I've had all year. Now, I'll write a little more fanfiction. This chapter may make you sad or may make you hate me. I dunno. Just read, plz.  
  
  
  
A Year to Remember  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
It was early March and spring was just around the corner. Harry and Hermione became inseparable. Harry never left her side, just as he had promised her. Hermione seemed very content and for the first time in a while, very happy. Some days, though, Harry could tell she was a little out of it, but he didn't mind. Just seeing her big brown eyes made his stomach jump. He was in love. He had never been in love before, and it was by far the greatest feeling in the world.  
  
  
  
Harry held Hermione's hand as they walked around the lake one Saturday night. Hermione had been awfully quiet and seemed very distant. Harry didn't worry too much. He had some problems of his own he needed to talk about.  
  
"I just don't get it," Harry sighed, "everyone has accepted us, except the few people I considered my friends for the past seven years."  
  
Hermione nodded solemnly, staring at the ground as they walked slowly.  
  
"I mean, I could understand if they're shocked or surprised, hell, I was too," Harry went on, "but we were all so close. At least that's what I thought. Now it's just, what if they never really were my friends at all, you know? What if they just acted like it 'cause I was 'Harry Potter?'"  
  
Hermione didn't answer this time. Harry stopped and looked at her strangely.  
  
"Are you feeling alright babe?" he asked her sweetly, lifting her chin to look at her. She kept her eyes low. "What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered, closing her eyes, "I'm sick."  
  
"We'll go back then."  
  
"No," Hermione raised her voice slightly and took her hand away from his. "I'm sick Harry."  
  
Harry looked at her blankly, not at all understanding what she was saying.  
  
"Harry, do you remember that night in the tower?" Hermione asked him, looking him directly in the eye. "When I told you about my mother's death?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And you know how I was diagnosed with clinical depression?"  
  
Harry nodded again, still not contemplating what she was saying.  
  
"Well," Hermione whispered, her eyes beginning to well up with water, "I wasn't depressed. I lied to you."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Harry asked, a little frustrated at his own confusion.  
  
"I have leukemia," Hermione said quietly, looking Harry pitifully in the eyes, tears coming out of her own. "I found out that Christmas and my body stopped responding to treatments last summer."  
  
Harry stared at her blankly, trying to take in all she had just said. He watched her face contort into sorrow and misery. He shook his head.  
  
"No, no, you don't," Harry exclaimed, "you're 17, you have your whole life ahead of you."  
  
"Harry please don't be upset," Hermione begged him.  
  
"Upset?" Harry shouted. "Why would I be upset? The most wonderful person in my life just told me she's dying, but no, I'm not upset!"  
  
Hermione looked up at him sadly and Harry glared at her. His face than turned into a desperate frown.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want anyone to act weird around me," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Even me?"  
  
"Especially you!" Hermione sobbed. "I was getting along with everything fine. I accepted it. And then," she looked up at Harry helplessly and whispered, "you happened."  
  
Harry didn't know what to think or what to say or how to feel. Hermione was dying. His Hermione was dying. Sweet, pure and innocent Hermione was. . .  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry," Hermione muttered, and then she ran off, back to the castle, leaving Harry all alone. He watched her go and before he could help himself, he collapsed to the ground in his own bitter tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"Professor," Harry said, desperately out of breath. "Hermione, she's got cancer. You have to do something."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't Harry," the old, white-haired man said sadly.  
  
"But you're the greatest wizard in all of history," Harry said exasperatedly, "you have to help her."  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore sighed, "there are some things that no magic can cure. Leukemia is not just a muggle disease. It has ended the lives of many wizards for centuries."  
  
"But you have to do something," Harry pleaded, almost on the verge of tears again, "anything."  
  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't," Dumbledore stated, "I talked this over with Hermione countless times. All I could do is give her a little more time, but she's ready."  
  
"No," Harry muttered in disbelief, "how can she be?"  
  
"Harry, I know you're upset but,"  
  
"No, no you can't," Harry growled at his most beloved professor, "you just don't."  
  
With that Harry ran down the staircase, out of Dumbledore's office, unable to take it anymore. Dumbledore watched him with sad, gray eyes, knowing exactly how Harry felt. For little did anyone know, the love of his own life died of the same cancer over a hundred years before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Back again?"  
  
"Is Hermione in there?"  
  
A week had gone by and Harry hadn't seen Hermione at all. She wasn't in the library or the hospital wing or even any classes. He'd been bringing her flowers and candy and notes everyday, hoping she would come and talk to him. Lavender was now standing in front of the seventh year girls' dormitories with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.  
  
"Even if she is," Lavender said crossly, "she surprisingly doesn't want to see you. What did you do to her anyway? Break her heart? Well, I'm not surprised."  
  
"Lav," Harry said with an exhausted expression on his pale face, "just give her these," he handed the blonde a bouquet of flowers, "and tell her, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes and nodded. Harry left without further ado.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another week had passed and still Harry had not seen or heard from Hermione. He was sitting out by the lake, polishing the glorious broom he had not ridden in so long. He sighed and looked out across the water. It was so peaceful, so content. He then thought about a chaotic rainstorm. He used to be like that rainstorm, angry for no particular reason and completely out of place. He then thought about Hermione. She had changed him so much. When he was with her, he was like the lake, calm and peaceful. Now, he felt like the rainstorm again, completely lost.  
  
"I've been looking for you."  
  
Harry turned and found himself face to face with Hermione.  
  
"Hi," Harry whispered, standing up. The two were silent for a few moments. He scanned her appearance. She was wearing jeans and a sweater, which she held awfully tight around her for being such a warm day.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you," Hermione said sincerely.  
  
"You've got a funny way of showing it," Harry said coldly, thinking back on the two miserable weeks he spent being avoided by her.  
  
"Maybe I was scared," Hermione said defiantly.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"A lot of things," she mumbled, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry watched her. She looked so cold, alone, and truly frightened.  
  
"Don't be," Harry answered sweetly, "I overreacted."  
  
"No you didn't," Hermione replied, "I should have been honest with you."  
  
"You were worried," Harry said calmly, taking her hand, "and you warned me remember? You made me promise not to fall in love with you. I could have spared us all."  
  
"No," Hermione muttered, a sad smile on her lips, "I'm glad you did."  
  
"Are you, scared?" Harry asked uncomfortably.  
  
"To death."  
  
Harry's face contorted and he started to get upset again.  
  
"Hey, lighten up," Hermione nudged his shoulder.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"Look," Hermione said, for the first time lifting Harry's chin so he would look at her, instead of the other way around, "the only thing that I'm scared of is not being with you."  
  
"Oh baby," Harry said sweetly, wrapping his arms around her small waist, "that will never happen." He hugged her tightly and she began to weep on his shoulder. He held her as tight as he could, not wanting to loose her. He couldn't loose her. Later that night he did something he had never done in his life. He began to pray for a miracle.  
  
  
  
-:- Ok, ok, I know some of you might be mad at me now. Please don't hurt me! LoL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as most of you are enjoying this story. Thanks again for all the reviews and don't stop! ~MtL 


	8. The Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story line. They belong to JKR and Nicolas Sparks.  
  
A/N: All the reviews have been absolutely amazing. Thanks again! I know most of you know where this story is going. I wish I could surprise you but life doesn't always go my way. Please keep reading this. I will truly appreciate it! I've basically cut down on the swearing cuz if you think about it, in the movie he cuts down on swearing as well. Also, I understand how in the UK they probably don't use dude, so I've been trying to quit. I'm sorry but if you've seen 'Dude, Where's My Car?' enough times, it's hard not to say dude sometimes. Honestly, I never EVER said dude until I saw that movie. Dude, it's corrupted me. SEE! LoL! Ok, ok, ok. Back to the story. Yes, it is getting sadder by the chapter but in all honesty, I think what happened to Jamie in A Walk to Remember made the largest impact on the characters and even the audience. For the sake of all things H/Hr, I will try to make this story as beautiful and impactful ((is that a word?)) as possible.  
  
  
  
A Year to Remember  
  
Chapter 8  
  
((I've never written a real 8 chapter story before. Cool!))  
  
  
  
  
  
As the weather became stronger and warmer, Harry's dear Hermione became weaker and colder. They tried to overcome their troubles together by doing their normal activities. But time in the Tower or walks around the lake ended short when Hermione grew cold or fell asleep. Harry tried to act casual and happy around her, but it wasn't that easy. Watching her tremble at the slightest touch or quiver at the lightest breeze made his heart break more and more.  
  
Dumbledore had finally made a small announcement to the school that a beloved student of theirs was dying. Harry remembered sitting at dinner, minding his own business, and hearing those dreadful words. At first, no one knew who it was, but by Hermione's absence and the look on Harry's face, many understood and gave him small, sympathetic smiles. Some began to cry tears of compassion for the poor girl. Most, though, were in a state of shock.  
  
Later that night, Harry knocked quietly on Hermione's door. He didn't hear an answer. He knocked again and heard a faint whisper. He waited a moment and the door opened.  
  
"Dumbledore told everyone," Harry said with a small, fake smile.  
  
"Oh," Hermione whispered, leaning hard against the door.  
  
"I brought you some food," Harry stated, holding up a plate in his hand, "can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, sure," Hermione said faintly, opening the door wider.  
  
"So, um, what did you do today?" Harry asked, walking towards her desk and putting the plate down. He turned back to her and looked at her questioningly. "Hermione, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione mumbled, closing the door and taking a feeble step towards him.  
  
"Hermione, what's going--"  
  
But Harry had no time to finish his question. Hermione's already white face suddenly turned pale and her eyes turned upwards. Harry walked quickly to her side and she collapsed into his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?"  
  
"For now."  
  
Harry sighed as Madam Pomfrey, the infirmary nurse, left him alone at Hermione's bedside. She was lying on the bed with needles in her arms and other disturbing hospital tools all around her. It reminded Harry of some muggle soap opera that his Aunt Petunia used to watch when he was a child. But he wasn't a child anymore, and these, things, were real. Hermione lay helplessly on the bed, looking almost lifeless. Harry couldn't stand to watch her anymore so he closed his eyes, and unbeknownst to him, two people were watching him in his agony.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
Harry looked up suddenly and saw Ron and Draco standing before the bed.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked a bit defensively.  
  
"I didn't understand," Ron muttered, staring at Hermione's frail figure, "now I do." He looked sadly up at Harry. Their eyes met and at that moment the two of them silently forgave each other for everything that had happened. Ron then looked back at Hermione and a few moments later he sniffed. "I think I better get out of here." He whipped his eyes and patted Harry on the back. He then left, leaving Draco to talk.  
  
The two didn't make eye contact and were silent for over ten minutes or so. Fed up, Harry finally looked up at Draco and sighed.  
  
"So how's the finale prank going?" he asked quietly.  
  
"There's not going to be one," Draco answered, looking up at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what I mean," Draco said stubbornly, "we decided tonight." He then looked down at the sleeping girl and shook his head slightly. "If there's anything you need," he said after a moment, looking back at Harry, "you know I'm here."  
  
Harry nodded and gave Draco a small, grateful smile. Draco nodded back to him and left quietly. Harry looked back at Hermione's peaceful face and smiled at her. If it had been a year ago, he would have never given thought to forgive his friends. But since he met Hermione, forgiving slowly became part of his nature. She had blessed him with so many things. He could never be more grateful for anything in his life.  
  
He took her hand and kissed it gently. It was almost midnight. He had been there for almost six hours. He yawned and held her hand tightly. His eyes slowly began to close. He snapped them open instantly. But soon, they closed again.  
  
"Go to bed Harry."  
  
"Wha-what?" Harry asked, blinking his eyes open. He saw a blurry man standing in front of him with long, white hair swirling down his robes. "I'm not tired Dumbledore, not tired at all."  
  
"Tomorrow is a Saturday, you can come back bright and early," Dumbledore said gently, patting Harry on the shoulder. "You need your rest."  
  
Harry gave in and reluctantly stood up. He walked groggily towards the door but looked back for a moment. Dumbledore was sitting next to Hermione, just as he had, and he was crying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry ran down to the infirmary the next morning. He woke up at nine, three hours later than he had planned. He slowed down and tried to catch his breath when he got closer. As he walked in, he heard some people speaking. One voice he knew well, but the other he did not.  
  
"You're so much like your mother. She'd be so proud if she could see you now."  
  
"She can see me Daddy, and I know she is."  
  
Harry didn't want to eavesdrop, but he had to listen.  
  
"Hermione, if I ever kept you too sheltered, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be safe. But now, it's getting harder and harder to let go of you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry," Hermione's weak voice whispered, "you've been everything to me. But look at my condition like I do. Mom and me, we'll both be up there, waiting for you. So some day, and not too soon Daddy, we can all be a family again."  
  
"Oh, Hermione," Harry could here her father's voice crack, "you're too good to me."  
  
Harry paused. He didn't hear them anymore so he slowly walked in. He saw the two of them hugging and it made his heart break.  
  
"You must be Harry?" the old man said after he parted from his daughter. "I've heard nothing but great things about you."  
  
"Thanks," Harry blushed, looking and Hermione. She gave him a small smile and he returned it.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone for a while," Hermione's father said, standing up. "I could use a walk anyway. I'll be back in an hour or so, alright Hermione?"  
  
Hermione nodded. He smiled at her, then at Harry, and left. Harry watched him go for a moment, and then looked back at Hermione. She was smiling warmly at him. He walked over to her bed and kissed her cheek.  
  
"How are you?" he asked sweetly, sitting down in the chair beside her.  
  
"Good, how are you?"  
  
"Good," Harry lied, forcing a fake smile. They watched each other for a few moments, until, Hermione turned to her bedside table.  
  
"I have something for you," she said.  
  
"You really shouldn't have Hermi."  
  
"Don't worry Harry," Hermione smiled as she turned back towards him, "I'd give it to you anyway. I want you to have it."  
  
Harry watched as she handed him a small yet thick red book. He lightly touched the cover. It was a soft velvet that had been a little worn out from use.  
  
"Go ahead, open it."  
  
Harry did so and began to flip through the pages.  
  
"It's my diary," Hermione went on, "from when I first started Hogwarts, all the way to about, last week I think."  
  
"Hermione, I," Harry was in total shock, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything," she smiled gently, "just, keep it."  
  
Harry promised he would and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him harder than he expected for a girl in her state but he didn't argue. He missed the feeling of having her lips beneath his. The kiss lasted no longer than three seconds, but it was three seconds in heaven to Harry. Three seconds where he could forget about all of the problems in the world and just be in a blissful moment with his Hermione. His, dying. . . Hermione. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Harry lain on his bed, alone in his room. He hadn't touched the diary since he left the infirmary. He was afraid, cautious, but most of all, intrigued by why she would give him such a gift. Finally, curiosity got the better of him, and he opened it. He started at the beginning, memories of childhood flowing back into his mind.  
  
September 1  
  
For the last week or so, I had been reading up on a little magic history, just so, you know, I wouldn't be behind everyone. And you won't believe it. I actually met Harry Potter on the train today. He's in my year and as fate would have it, my house as well. I read so much about him, and now he probably thinks I'm a freak. I must know more about him than he does! I guess we have something in common then, being in a strange and delightful new environment, not knowing a soul or a lick of real magic. I felt so awkward today. What if wizards don't believe in God? What if they think a great and powerful wizard created the universe? What will I do? Where will I stand? I know this is more than a ten year old ((going on eleven in eighteen days)) would normally worry about. I guess I haven't lived the normal life before. Now's my chance to start anew, fit in, and maybe even be popular. There's no doubt in my mind that Harry will be, so maybe if I just talked to him at breakfast tomorrow, or in class, than maybe we'd. . . wishful thinking Hermione. ~Hermione E. Granger  
  
Harry smiled sympathetically at the passage, understanding where she was coming from. He flipped a few pages ahead and read again.  
  
October 31  
  
I've just made a total idiot of myself! No matter how cruel or ignorant that Ron Weasley is, he's right. I don't have any friends. I've been in school almost two months, to think I would know a few people. Sure, they talk to me once in a while, but usually, I'm always by myself with my nose in a book. I wish I could just stop reading! But then I know I'd be miserable. Today, when I heard Ron say those piercing words, I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe someone would ever say such a thing. Maybe Daddy has sheltered me too much. I ran to the girls' toilet and wept. The truth hurts. But to make my life even more dreadful, a giant mountain troll found his way into the exact bathroom and almost finished me off! At first, I wanted him too. With no friends and way too overprotective parents, who wouldn't just want to get away? But then he came. Harry Potter saved my life, with very little help from that Weasley. I lied to the teachers and got them out of trouble. Me? Lie to a teacher?! You bet I did. When I tried to thank Harry, I got nervous and began to babble on and on. And then, all he did was glare and me and, I won't ever forget this either, he said to me, "You need to get a life Granger." What's really sad is that I think he may be right. ~Hermione E. Granger  
  
Harry stared down at the page. He had told Hermione that, but it was so long ago. Hermione did have a life though. A great one in fact. Except back then, he never took the time to notice. Harry sighed. He must have caused her so much pain. He flipped farther through the book to a page from fifth year.  
  
December 31  
  
Could my life possibly get any worse? First, I end up doing awful on my O.W.L.'s. Then, my mother dies. And now I'm dying as well! I haven't written in so long but obviously a lot has been on my mind since Mom left. I've been feeling ill ever since I went back to Hogwarts so Daddy finally took me to the doctor last week. Well they called this morning. I have leukemia. They don't think I'll die from it, not yet anyway. What the hell do they know anyway? I need to get away from everything! I know once I go back to school, Harry and his gang will continue to make my life a living hell. I know he treats me terribly, but deep down, I truly think that there may be some good left in him somewhere. I know I could easily be just as rude back, but I also know that God would never approve of that kind of behavior, especially since I know it's wrong. I just wish that I could have one true friend in this world, or at least someone who treated me with respect and didn't ignore me. I wish I had more time. There's so much in my life I want to fix. Oh gosh, Daddy want's me to come celebrate the New Year with him. I better be off. ~Hermione E. Granger  
  
Tears were beginning to well up in Harry's eyes. He had treated her so, so badly. He couldn't believe it. Most of the passages in there were about him and the way he treated her. It made him feel so angry with himself. He flipped through the book again and found a page from this past Christmas.  
  
December 23  
  
Yesterday night was the performance of "Everyman." It went magnificently well. Harry was amazing. I admit I was still a little ticked for what he said to me back at The Three Broomsticks a couple months ago but I know where he's coming from and I could understand, even though it did hurt a bit. He blew me away last night. He came such a long way. But he did however change his death scene drastically. He kissed me. Don't ask me why because I don't know at all, but he kissed me. It was light and simple, quite lovely and rather shocking too. It's odd though. It was the second time he kissed me. This I do not understand at all. And now, I'm sitting on the Hogwarts Express, going home for the holiday and I just opened the most wonderful gift. Harry stopped me before I got onto the train and gave it to me. It's a beautiful golden locket with a gorgeous lion engraved on it. But that's not the only thing he gave me. Well, he didn't necessarily give me anything; he more so said something to me. I think he's admitted that he likes me, maybe even more than that. He thinks I feel the same way. Of course I denied it! But now that I'm all alone here on the train, I really do think that I may be in love with Harry Potter. ~Hermione E. Granger  
  
Harry stopped reading there. He smiled warmly to himself. Hermione had loved him as long as he loved her, maybe even longer. That sentence was the greatest miracle he could have asked for. 


	9. A List of Miracles

Disclaimer: I do not own the story line or characters. They belong to JKR and NS.  
  
A/N: My, my, my. I've had an extremely rough week and reading your reviews again has really helped me. Thank you. This may be my last story for a while. I really need to buckle down on my schoolwork. I'm considering banning myself from the computer and TV, dropping one of my honors classes and going into regular ((AGGHH! Geometry. . . AGGHH!)) and I might not so my spring musical. My life is so hectic right now. But I will SOOOO finish this story first, do not worry. And I've got two more ideas for shorter stories so who knows, maybe I'll write them over Christmas or something. Anyway. . . on with my proudest piece of work ::sniff sniff:: LoL! Ok, ok, here I go.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Year to Remember  
  
Chapter 9  
  
April slowly crept up on Harry and his finally days at Hogwarts were coming closer than he would have liked. He spent all of his spare moments in the hospital wing with Hermione. She hadn't left in weeks. Other people came by once in a while but it seemed so lonely in there to Harry, even when he was with her.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked her as he sat beside her bed.  
  
"Do you have my diary," Hermione said quietly, "I'd like to read from it."  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to his book bag. He pulled out the gift she had given him a month before. He took it everywhere with him as a source of comfort. Hermione moved to the side of her bed and lightly patted the other side. Harry sighed and slowly lay on the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her gently and opened the book.  
  
"Pick a page," he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple.  
  
She slowly took possession of the book and lightly flipped through the pages. She smiled genuinely as she stopped at a certain page. She pointed at the passage and handed Harry the book.  
  
"This is what I want read at my wedding," she stated, "read it."  
  
Harry took the book in his hands and read out loud.  
  
"Love is patient; love is kind. Love is not jealous, it does not put on airs, it is not snobbish. Love is never rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not prone to anger; neither does it brood over injuries. Love does not rejoice in what is wrong but rejoices in the truth. There is no limit to love's forbearance, to its trust, its hope, its power to endure. . ."  
  
Harry stopped and gazed lovingly at Hermione. She was the prime example of those words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After being kicked out of the hospital wing again at midnight, Harry lay on his bed and flipped through Hermione's diary. It was the most amazing piece of art he ever read. Not only were her words inspiring but Hermione had an artistic flair that Harry didn't even know about. Pictures lined the margins of most pages and sometimes took up the whole page. Harry smiled lightly to himself as he read a page from Hermione's fourth year.  
  
March 15  
  
The gang has been at it again. How can people find pleasure in bringing other people down? Does it make them feel more important? If it does I can't see how. I've always been treated this way so I don't take it too personally anymore unless it's truly harsh. Before I left for Hogwarts back when I was 11, Mom gave me a note, and in the note was a message. I still have the note, and I keep it with me all the time. It went like this:  
  
People are unreasonable, illogical, and self-centered; love them anyway. If you do good, people will accuse you of selfish, ulterior motives; do good anyway. If you are successful, you win false friends and true enemies; succeed anyway. The good you do will be forgotten tomorrow; do good anyway. Honesty and frankness make you vulnerable; be honest and frank anyway. What you spent years building may be destroyed overnight; build anyway. People really need help but may attack you if you help them; help them anyway. Give the world the best you have and you may get kicked in the teeth; give the world the best you've got anyway.  
  
Mom always knew how to cheer me up. She said the passage was from a sign on the wall of Mother Teresa's children home in Calcutta. Mother Teresa may be a muggle but she seriously works some miraculous deeds. She makes being good to others seem so simple. I want to be more like her more than anything. I'm sure she got kicked in the face a few times, but she kept going and only got stronger. I can be strong. I will be strong. ~Hermione E. Granger  
  
"You are strong," Harry muttered, his eyes glued to the last sentence, "you have no idea how strong you are."  
  
He flipped through again and landed on a page from sixth year.  
  
October 7  
  
I've been doing some thinking and there's a lot I want to achieve in my life. So, I'm making a list of everything I want. My hopes, dreams, loves, fears, just everything.  
  
Witness a miracle  
  
Fall in love  
  
Get married in the church Mom grew up in  
  
Write a book  
  
Learn to play the guitar  
  
Join the Peace Corps  
  
Discover a cure for cancer  
  
Stay in school as long as possible  
  
Befriend someone I don't like  
  
Outlive Daddy  
  
Harry stopped there. The list was wonderful but somewhat depressing. He wanted to help Hermione so he read her list over a few times. He began to think and an idea sent him to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?"  
  
Harry walked into his Transfiguration classroom Monday morning to greet a strange surprise. Hermione was sitting in a wheelchair at the front of the classroom in her Hogwarts uniform. Class didn't begin for another ten minutes so no one else was in there yet.  
  
"Dumbledore visited me yesterday," Hermione smiled at him, "he said that since I still have strength in me, I could go back to classes if I wanted. And I do want to stay in school for as long as possible, so here I am."  
  
Harry gazed at her in amazement. He had asked Dumbledore if it was possible for Hermione to go back to school but the old man hadn't given him a clear answer. Harry smiled the widest smile he had in ages and bent down to kiss her forehead. He sat next to her and they began to chat away, acting like they had a few months earlier, before her illness took over their happiness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weeks went by and May had suddenly showed up. Hermione's body was still very frail but she had so much strength in her heart and her mind that she still kept up in her classes. Harry couldn't help but watch her in amazement as she did the things she did. She did, however, appear with bruises on her arms and legs. The smallest touch or bump went straight to her bone and left painful marks that lasted for days. Harry tried not to hug her long or hold her hand too tightly. One day she appeared with a tiny bruise on her lip. Harry suspected it was from kissing her too hard the previous day so her remained to small pecks on the cheek or forehead or his favorite spot: her temple. It never bruised, no matter how many times he touched it. It was his comfort zone on her.  
  
Graduation was soon approaching and Harry wished that he could fulfill her list completely. He couldn't give her a miracle or teach her to play the guitar. He didn't know how to anyway. She was too weak to join the Peace Corps and she wouldn't be able to find a cure for cancer. Outliving her father was the least likely to happen of any of them but it seemed to be the most painful reality for all to endure.  
  
"I wish there was something more I could do," Harry whispered. He was sitting in front of the fire one night with Ron, talking about all of his problems. For the first time in a while, Ron was being a true friend. It was a large comfort to Harry. The whole gang in fact had talked with Harry and they all began to treat him and Hermione with the respect they deserved.  
  
"You're doing so much already," Ron yawned. He looked at his watch. "I think it's time we should get some sleep. Besides, you've got to start working on your speech tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Ron up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Dumbledore had asked him if he would give the valedictory speech at the graduation ceremony that was taking place on the first of June. He had so much that he needed to say, but he didn't want to talk to anyone but Hermione or the gang. He had never spoken in public before and the thought truly frightened him.  
  
The following day, he watched Hermione read her bible in the common room as he worked on his speech. He had nothing. He gazed at her as she sat content and peaceful in her chair. Memories of the past year flooded his mind. Memories of the prank, then the play. Hermione's smiling face and their first kiss. The day she told him she was sick and the day she collapsed in his arms. Harry's vision began to blur as he choked back tears. Her diary lay before him and he opened it up to the list. He read it over for the hundredth time and then looked up at Hermione. He looked back at the book and then back at her. Suddenly he hit a brainwave and he knew exactly what he was going to say at graduation.  
  
-:- The End-:-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JUST KIDDING! LoL! Did I fool you?!?! HaHa! Of course I'm not done, but I'm getting there. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for all the support! ~MtL 


	10. End of a Moment, Beginning of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the general story line.  
  
A/N: My goal is 100 reviews. ALMOST THERE! LoL! I'm so glad ya'll are still reading this. I'm so honored, truly. There will be maybe one more chapter after this. So please, bare with me. Thank you so much for all the support so far. Harry Potter and A Walk to Remember are my absolutely favorite movies and books. I'm having a wonderful time writing this so thanks for inspiring me to keep going. Here goes chapter 10. OMG! Chapter TEN! I haven't written such a long story before. YaY! LoL! Ok, Ok. . . here I go.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Year to Remember  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"You know what I figured out today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry and Hermione were lying lazily on a big red couch in the common room. It was late at night and many students had already gone up to their rooms. Graduation was less than twenty-four hours away. They had spent the whole day together, not knowing what the future may bring them.  
  
"Maybe God," Hermione went on, "has a bigger plan for me than I had for myself. Like maybe this journey never ends."  
  
Harry smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"You were sent to me because I'm sick, to help me get through all of this." She looked up into Harry's bright emerald eyes and smiled. "You're my angel."  
  
Harry bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. He lightly caressed her cheek and bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back and then nestled her head into his broad shoulder, wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"I love you," Harry muttered into her hair, finally letting some tears fall down his face, "so much more than you know."  
  
"I love you too," Hermione replied, "just as much."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid tie," Harry muttered, "tie damnit!"  
  
Harry was standing in front of his mirror all by himself in his dormitory. He was so nervous about graduating that his whole body was shaking, thus complicating the tying of his tie.  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
Harry turned around in surprise to see Lavender standing in the doorway. She walked up behind Harry and put her arms around his neck. Within moments his tie was straight and perfect.  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered, turning awkwardly to face her.  
  
"I, uh, brought you these," she reached into the purse on her arm and brought out an envelope. "They're pictures from the play."  
  
Harry nodded and took them. She stared up at him with a sad look upon her face. They held their gazes for a moment until Lavender blinked and turned away, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about those flyers," she whispered.  
  
"Hey, hey," Harry said gently, "forget about it. I did."  
  
Lavender laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"I guess you're with who you should be," she muttered, looking down at her shoes, "it's like she chose you."  
  
"Yeah, and I don't even know why."  
  
Lavender looked into Harry's emeralds and gave a weak smile.  
  
"I do."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, not sure what to say. Finally, Lavender cleared her throat and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
"Well, bye," she muttered, leaving the room as fast as possible. Harry watched her go and sighed. She had finally let go of him, and it was a good moment to do so. He looked back at his reflection and was finally ready to give his speech.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ceremony had gone by quicker than Harry had hoped. He sat next to Hermione they entire time, holding her hand. The diplomas had just been given out and all there was left to do was for Harry to speak to the audience. He stood up nervously and slowly walked to the podium to deliver his address.  
  
"Good morning professors, family, friends, and fellow graduates," Harry began slowly. "Today we are celebrating the end of a journey that began seven years ago, but most importantly, we are celebrating the commencement of an amazing adventure, the rest of our lives. When Dumbledore asked me to speak to you all today, I really didn't find myself worthy. I grew up a very lonely child with no future ahead of me. But then I got my acceptance letter into Hogwarts and my life completely changed from there. I suddenly had choices and a future I could plan myself. But I never made any of the right choices. A wise professor once told me that in this world we may choose to do what is right, and what is easy, and it is those choices who make us who we are, far more than our abilities. Well my abilities far surpassed the choices I made. I wasn't a good role model and I didn't always treat people as they should have been treated. This year I've had a chance to examine my life and I've realized that I never really was a good person."  
  
He looked out among the crowd. Dumbledore caught his eye and smiled at him. He saw Hermione's father, who nodded at him in return. Harry briefly glanced at Hermione and she winked at him.  
  
"I met someone this year. I always knew her but I never got a chance to really know her, basically because I didn't choose to. She was never popular or selfish, never rude or boastful. She wasn't. . . me. So for once in my life I made a right choice. I decided to change. It wasn't easy but with her help I came through. I fell in love with her, and in doing so, I lost things that I thought were important. My popularity, my 'coolness,' the people I thought were my friends left me for sometime too. But that's all because they didn't understand. You are going to face a lot of things in life that you will never be able to explain. But you'll enjoy it so much more if you don't demand an explanation. The truly great things in life are indescribable anyway.  
  
"I think that's the reason Dumbledore wanted me to speak today. I made a choice this year. It changed my life and all for the better. It wasn't easy and there's been a lot of suffering involved with it, but it was the right choice and I'm so thankful I had the courage to make it. The whole point I'm trying to make is that when we walk out of these hallow halls today, we're going to have a million choices thrown in our faces. Most decisions will be simple and unimportant but some will be life altering. I encourage you all. If you have the choice to do what is right and what is easy, always, always do what is right. It may be hard and it might not seem worth it at the time but you will be rewarded at some point. Be a good person, even though it's hard. Keep your chin up through lives hardest times. Learn to breathe. Dare to move. And once in a while, take a risk. You have the power to make it all happen. Just choose to."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked out among the crowd once more. He had finished. He said what had needed to be said. Everyone was staring at him in silence. And then, in the back of the Great Hall he saw someone stand up and slowly begin to clap. It was Draco. Ron stood up next to him and began to clap as well. Soon, everyone was standing, cheering themselves hoarse. Harry smiled gratefully and sat back down. Hermione looked up at him positively glowing. Her pearly smile was so wide and perfect that he hardly noticed the tears that were streaming down her face. He wiped her face gently with his thumb and kissed her lightly. Dumbledore walked up to the podium and silenced the crowd.  
  
"Will all the graduates please stand up?" he asked boldly.  
  
All of the graduates did, except for Harry and Hermione. Harry sat where he was, gazing at her warmly.  
  
"Stand Harry," she whispered, giving him a slight nudge.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Will you do something for me?"  
  
"I now present to you," Dumbledore's voice rang out.  
  
"Anything," Hermione smiled.  
  
"The new graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
-:- I hope you liked Harry's little speech. It's not that great of a thing but oh well. I hope it sent a tiny message at least to one of you. I've finally updated so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it!-:- 


	11. Share, Love, and Forgive

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story line.  
  
A/N: Hey all! I think this may be the last part of the story. It all depends on how I'm writing this further along. Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for all of the wonderful reviews. You have no idea what it means to be given so much support. Someone asked if I got the proposal scene from Boy Meets World. Yes and No. I mean it came into my mind after I had written it and I was like 'Oh yea, it's kind of like that.' But I used lines from the movie. Anyway, a big notice is that this chapter is going to be in first person from Harry's point of view, like at the very, very, very beginning of the first chapter. Be sure to read the "Letter from the Author" at the bottom. So anyway, here goes it.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Year to Remember  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Hermione gazed at me for a moment and a grin slid onto her lips.  
  
"Yes," she whispered gently.  
  
I smiled back at her and leaned in. Our lips met like they had time and time again, but this time there was more passion and love than ever before. We were committed now, for the rest of our lives, and it felt good.  
  
Within two weeks we were married. Hermione wore the same dress as she did in "Everyman" back in December. It hung loosely on her for she had lost so much weight from her illness but she still looked amazing. Her hair was in soft, chocolate colored ringlets and her face was light and creamy. She was the image of an angel. . . my angel. Her father was very understanding about everything and gave Hermione away without a complaint.  
  
The ceremony was more than I could have hoped for. It was in the church Hermione's mother grew up in. Her parents were also married there. We had to magically expand the place for there were so many people, and still some were standing outside. Everyone I knew was there. I asked Ron to be my best man and Lavender was the maid of honor. It seemed as though the entire school was present. The rest of the gang sat in the first pew while other friends and familiar faces were scattered along. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonnogal and even Professor Snape had showed up. My own godfather, Sirius Black, stood in the back and smiled proudly the whole time. There wasn't a dry eye in the church.  
  
Hermione was determined to make the walk down the aisle like any normal bride. Her father had rolled her up to the back of the aisle and as the wedding march began she slowly stood up and clung onto her father's arm. Her legs were shaking as she straightened herself but I wasn't worried. When she was ready, she looked up and smiled at me. Everyone held their breath as she struggled with all her might to make it up to me. When she was half way down the aisle she had to stop to take a breath. She didn't let it bother her though and she started a small conversation with Susan Bones, who was sitting right beside her. I had to laugh. Hermione had one of the greatest senses of humor I have ever known. At last she made it to me and I took hold of her hand. The wheel chair had been magically moved from the back of the church to a position next to her feeble body. Hermione smiled up at me, sighed, and then plopped down in the chair. The whole congregation started to applaud her. I had never been so proud of anyone in my life.  
  
I knelt down to her level and kissed her hand.  
  
"I love you," I whispered.  
  
"I love you too Harry," she whispered back.  
  
The minister smiled fondly upon us. He had been an old family friend of the Grangers. He had even married Hermione's parents.  
  
"Love is patient; love is kind. Love is not jealous, it does not put on airs, it is not snobbish. Love is never rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not prone to anger; neither does it brood over injuries. Love does not rejoice in what is wrong but rejoices with the truth. There is no limit to love's forbearance, to its trust, its hope, its power to endure whatever comes. Love never fails."  
  
Finally, the time had come for our vows.  
  
"I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear. . . ."  
  
"I, Hermione Elizabeth Granger, solemnly swear. . . ."  
  
"To take Hermione Elizabeth Granger. . . ."  
  
"To take Harry James Potter. . . ."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"To love and to cherish. . . ."  
  
"To love and to cherish. . . ."  
  
"in sickness and in health. . . ."  
  
"in sickness and in health. . . ."  
  
"All the days of my. . ."  
  
". . . .of my life."  
  
I never once broke eye contact from her. I saw her eyes begin to tear up as we gave each other our rings and I couldn't help but finally wipe the fallen ones away.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said tearfully, "you may kiss the bride."  
  
The church rang out in cheers, applause, tears, and laughter. Hermione was mine and I was hers. It was the most fulfilling feeling in the world. I kissed Hermione gently on the lips and smiled up at her. She was beaming with delight. She stood and together, she and I made our way down the aisle as husband and wife. I looked out among the crowd and got choked up when I saw Professor Snape wiping his eyes. Hermione nudged me in the ribs gently and grinned. She always said he was a good man at heart. She always believed that everyone was truly good at heart. If she didn't have such faith, we probably would never have been together.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and I had the ideal summer, filled with more love and compassion that some people see in a lifetime. We bought a little house in the English countryside with a white picket fence and plenty of flowers all along it. I even brought home a dog, which she played with lovingly everyday. We spent our days talking, laughing, and just watching each other. A few times, Hermione even felt like dancing, and she danced with more energy than I would have expected. If she taught me one thing, and she taught me more than one lesson, it was never to underestimate her. I never did after that dance.  
  
One Saturday morning in early September, I heard her call me into our room. She was lying in bed weak and discolored. The disease had hit her hard at the end of August, and she hadn't left the room in days. It was painful for all of us, but Hermione kept her head up high and smiled as I entered the room.  
  
"Harry," she said weakly as I sat and took her hand.  
  
"I'm here baby," I reassured her, or better yet, I reassured myself.  
  
"Take me outside," she whispered.  
  
I nodded and carried her light body out of the house and into our garden in the backyard. I set her down on a hammock that was connected between two oak trees, surrounded by roses. I laid down with her and held her in my lap.  
  
"I love you," I whispered into her hair, kissing her temple.  
  
"I love you too," she said quietly.  
  
"Thank you Hermione," I said gently, "for all that you've given me. I'd be lost without you."  
  
"I know," she laughed heartily. I smiled. Even at the worst of times, Hermione could lighten anybody's mood. "Harry," she muttered, after about half an hour of swaying beneath the trees, "it's time for me to go."  
  
"No," I muttered, reality finally hitting me. I had prayed so much, I thought that maybe, maybe she would. . . . "not yet Hermione. I'm not ready," I said frantically, "please baby, don't leave me."  
  
Hermione slowly turned her body and faced me, smiling.  
  
"You're ready, and so am I," she whispered, "thank you Harry. You gave me the life I always dreamed of," she kissed me lightly on the lips, "I'll be waiting for you." And then she nestled her head against my chest, wrapping her arms around me. She closed her eyes with a small smile on her lips. I held on to her tightly, wishing that maybe I could give her some of my own strength.  
  
We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. And then, I felt her grip loosen around me, and her slow, gentle breathing subside. I knew she had gone, with her unwavering faith. I continued to lie with her peaceful body in my arms and didn't move until our pup, Sam, jumped onto the hammock and laid against Hermione, whimpering. I knew it was time to let go.  
  
~*~  
  
Six years later, I was getting ready to move back to Hogwarts and be a teacher there, as a special favor for Dumbledore. As I was packing my bags, I fell across Hermione's diary. I hadn't read it in so long. I picked it up and flipped through the many inspiring pages. I fell across her list and couldn't tear my eyes from it. I read it over and over, just as I had when I was seventeen. The list had inspired me to ask her to marry me, and she told me on our wedding night that she was so glad I had.  
  
My whole goal that year was to make all her wishes come true. We spent some of our summer nights strumming a guitar, both of us clueless how to play, but enjoying our time anyway. I spent my first year as a widower in the Peace Corps, working in Calcutta with small children. Hermione loved kids. If she had had another year left, I know we both would have wanted to have a child. I read her list over again. She fell in love, got married, played the guitar, and stayed in school as long as possible. I joined the Peace Corps with her in mind and two years before, I received a letter from Professor Snape. He had been working vigorously in his dungeons ever since Hermione passed away, and one day, after many experiments with a mixture he invented, he had discovered a cure for cancer. He named it The Hermione Potter Cure. Snape won the muggle Nobel Prize and became a member of the Order of Merlin, First Class. He became an international legend, but in the many speeches and addresses he gave, all he could do was thank a dear young girl he once taught, before breaking down into tears each time. After years of warring against each other, he is now like the father I never had.  
  
All that was left was to witness a miracle, write a book, and outlive her father. Hermione had written a book though. A marvelous, inspiring and touching book that sends you crying at one point and laughing at another. Or at least that's what the Daily Prophet called it. Before I began work at Hogwarts, I decided to publish her diary as a gift of hope for all who read it. In fact, that's what Witch Weekly called it: a gift of hope.  
  
I visited her father the day before I started work and gave him the original diary.  
  
"She would have wanted you to have it," I said to him kindly.  
  
"Thank you son," Mr. Granger had smiled. He began to flip through the pages and stopped in the middle. He let out a hearty laugh. "Ah, that Hermione. She had her whole future planned out." He had stopped at the list. "Seems she did everyone of these, with a little help of course."  
  
"Dad," I said quietly, "I tried to fulfill them. But a couple, I couldn't help."  
  
"Harry," Mr. Granger said seriously, sitting straight and facing me with an understanding look on his face, "when my wife died, I was slowly falling apart. And then, my Hermione was dying too. By the time she went to Hogwarts for her last year I was dead. I was all alone. But Hermione," he paused and smiled, "she kept living. She outlived me; she outlived everybody come to think of it. She had strength that no one will ever be able to match, ever."  
  
I nodded at him, completely understanding what he meant. I then looked over at the book and sighed. Her number one goal in life, she never reached.  
  
"I'm sorry she never got her miracle," I muttered, staring sadly at my shoes.  
  
"She did," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
I looked up at him confused.  
  
"It was you."  
  
That night, I wrote a prologue for the diary and sent it to the publishers. It went something like this:  
  
When I was seventeen, my life changed forever. I never thought that year would turn out like it did. Not everyone believes me when I say this. But that's because no one experienced what I had. No one experienced what she had. I've rarely told this story to anyone. It's not something that can be explained in a paragraph or two. This is the story of one simple girl that changed my life, my heart, and my soul forever. At some points you may laugh, at others you may cry. But this is her life. This is her story. It's our story.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm thirty-four years old now, twice the age I was when I fell in love with Hermione Elizabeth Granger. In fact, I'm sitting in the Hogwarts auditorium now, watching the drama club put on a production of "Everyman." It's become a Christmas tradition and in the spring, the club puts on a performance from another list in Hermione's diary, a list of her twenty-five favorite theatrical productions. They even named the theater the Hermione G. Potter Pavilion, in her honor.  
  
I'm watching two of my students now, reenacting exactly what Hermione and I once did. I know she's watching them too, smiling like I am. These two teenagers, each Head Boy and Girl, are 'going steady' from what I hear. But I've watched them ever since they came to Hogwarts. They've gone through everything together, best friends since day one. Not exactly what Herm and I had but all the same. I know Hermione is looking down on them, blessing them with all the love in her heart. And she has such a big heart and so much love to give. Their future will be something great.  
  
I can't see Hermione, but I know she's here, beside me every moment, helping me through each task I bear. And all of her love, I can't see it either, but I can feel it. I have faith in it; I have faith in her, just as she taught me. I know her love is here, and I know she's here. And quite frankly, that's all I need to know.  
  
~FiN~  
  
Hello everyone! Yes, this is finally the end of "A Year to Remember." I know most of you did not want Hermione to die. I didn't want her to die either, but I wanted to make a point. I think the movie and the book "A Walk to Remember" touches base on this but this is the whole message I wanted to send to my readers. Love is a powerful, powerful blessing. There is a difference between a gift and a blessing and love is definitely a blessing. It can overcome anything and change people's lives forever. Hermione was a girl who gave nothing but love. For most of her life, she never got much of anything in return, but it didn't stop her. The goodness of love that Hermione had changed Harry's life around. It saved him. At the beginning of the story, he was going nowhere fast. As soon as he discovered the love she was giving to him, it changed him, turning him into a better person. Another example is Professor Snape. Even though he didn't play a part in this story until this chapter, Hermione's love affected him too. He obviously was fond of his star student and was touched by her life, her love, and her death. It drove him to work hard and protect the rest of the world from what happened to Hermione and so many other people in the past. He discovered a cure for cancer and named it in her honor. I know there isn't a cure in the real world but I believe that someday a life will be touched and a cure will be found. Love has many powers if it is true. Hermione had a true, clean heart and wished nothing but the best for everyone. She didn't find herself to be a hero or a strong person, but she affected so many and had such an impact on people. In a way, her love saved the world. And love can do that. So let's spread it. Before I go, I'd like to quote a poem I wrote back in May ((it's called "Defeat" and it's posted on this site)). I didn't realize until now actually that the last line of it is something of what Hermione might say. "Through your life's roughest times, share, love, and forgive." Hermione is a prime example of that. Maybe we could all learn from her. Sitting here now, I know I am already. Thank you so much for all your wonderful support! It's been an absolute pleasure. ~Marian, Your Librarian 


End file.
